Equal Partnership
by Shinneth
Summary: Steven and Peridot have been through every conceivable form of hell together in their short lives. After another passing pair of birthdays, a loving relationship has now become a lifelong commitment. However, "Happily Ever After" is not just an unattainable goal: it's a goal no one in their right mind should ever seek.
1. Probably Improbable

**Notes:**

**Just barely made it... but in my timezone, it is still currently my birthday, so...! Yeah, I mentioned I'd try to squeeze out an Odds, Ends & Friends update by my birthday, but early this week I decided that instead of trying to figure out how to write Lapis and Amethyst interaction, I should write something for, well... me! And I decided to finally give some legitimate Stevidot smut. Like, fucked-up things still happen, but this time I'm actually giving what I'm advertising. **

**And because of my quirks, this ended up needing to be a two-shot. It takes place a couple of years after the main continuity (it's basically a sequel to Our Tomorrow, much like how Our Tomorrow was a sequel to It's a Birthday, Yes It Is), which I guess technically still means it's underage which is why I put it up in the warnings.**

**But honestly, even though I'm not that proud of this (well, first half's got good character growth stuff at least), it was basically nothing more than self-indulgence, anyway. Basically a gift by me for me, and I guess a gift to anyone who loves Stevidot by proxy. I'll get back to work on OE&F after I finish up the second part of this. Even I'm not certain where the hell I'm going with it. But enjoy it, if you want!**

* * *

Another year had come and gone for a certain ascended gem since she emerged from the depths of Homeworld's Prime Kindergarten, formed from what little remained of the planet's gem-bearing resources after countless millennia of depletion.

For the third time in her life, Peridot had the privilege to experience a celebration of the anniversary of the day she came into existence: a day she could call her own, while every family member, friend, and acquaintance freely offered the gem everything she could ever ask for: praise, favors, gifts, freedom from her rigorous daily routine, _praise…_

One aspect of Peridot that remained a constant in her life, whether she was an overly-ambitious sociopath or a repentant hero of her kind, was her endless hunger for praise and recognition.

Considering how Peridot had changed as an individual in so many ways (and _drastically_ so), it was impressive she could retain a few traits that would remain stubbornly consistent no matter what ended up changing her life forever.

Then again, perhaps that was perfectly fitting for a notoriously stubborn gem such as herself.

"I've forgotten how majestic the view is from here; honestly, it's quite unfair that we're unable to view the Moon like this from Earth. This is just… breathtaking."

"It'd be really cool, but I don't think that'd work out too well without Earth getting seriously messed up. Besides, our moon's nice to look at, but it's got nothing on Earth. It wouldn't really be the same."

Peridot smiled as she felt Steven's hands rest on her shoulders as her beloved hybrid joined her in observing Earth from their secret lunar hideaway.

Surprisingly, their special private place remained that way despite having been established years ago. Then again, Steven and Peridot had not retreated to their sacred sanctuary for quite some time. After a certain spectacular failure a couple of years prior, this haven became a constant reminder of an incident that _still_ embarrassed the pair to this very day.

However, their reason for being here now was to finally overcome that blunder that haunted them ever since. Steven and Peridot were determined to make their sanctuary from the rest of the world and the stresses of real life a place that would finally live up to its name and serve its intended purpose.

"True enough; Earth's more versatile color palette easily makes it a superior object of observation over its lunar satellite. I've just forgotten how easily one can become engrossed with such a view…"

Steven couldn't help but chuckle at Peridot's statement. His eyes remained on the fantastic view of his home planet, but the knowing smile was brought about by the contradiction of his lover's words.

"Yeah, funny how you can say that when your eyes aren't on the Earth right now," he smugly teased as he gave her shoulders a light squeeze.

Peridot let out a light gasp and blushed in reaction to being caught, but Steven's affectionate gestures quickly calmed her down.

"The reflection's kinda faint, but I can tell you're looking at your hand again, Dot."

"F-for stars' sake…!" Peridot sputtered. "Did you _have_ to call attention to that again?!"

Steven was compelled to hug the smaller gem in hopes of mellowing out that short temper of hers. "C'mon, it's just the two of us now; there's no shame in letting your guard down. Besides, no one can blame you. I said I was gonna find a way to make my present stand out above everyone else's this year, didn't I?"

Peridot's gaze never left her hand – specifically, her ring finger, which was now adorned with a band of rose gold.

"Th-third consecutive year in a row," she numbly acknowledged. "Each year, you'd claim you'd give me by far the most superior gift… and each year, I doubted you. And yet, by the end of the day… you'd prove me wrong. I was so certain after last year that we both hit a glass ceiling…"

Steven humbly shrugged. "I honestly don't think this _quite_ tops last year, but that's part of why I was so determined to give you _something_ that stands out. A gift that keeps giving, just like last year."

Peridot finally offered her love a side glance as she smirked. "I hope you aren't implying you felt obligated to raise the stakes so drastically simply because of how perfect last year's gift was."

"–Oh, no, _never!_" Steven hastily assured. "C'mon, Peridot. We both knew this moment was coming. It's been a few years and nothing's torn us apart. Our love's been tested more times than I can count, and every time we pulled through and became stronger for it. I'd say we've earned the right to take our relationship to the next level, and _not_ just in the way we're about to…"

"I'm just… puzzled about how I'm reacting to this," Peridot murmured as she held up her hand to gaze at her new ring again. "It's just a simplistic band of ore; why does this fascinate me so much?"

"Because it's more than that, and you know it," Steven declared with pure confidence, kissing the technician on the cheek. "It's a symbol of what we accomplished – a sign that really great things are coming in the future. That ring means I'm more than just your boyfriend now: I'm your fiancée."

The f-word made Peridot's blush deepen considerably. If she had a heart, it would be fluttering like mad. Instead, an overwhelming warmth filled her core – it excited her.

"A-as am I, for you," she quietly added, desperate to contain her instinctive emotional outburst this time. "So, this is official. One day, we're really getting married… just like Ruby and Sapphire."

Steven nodded as the couple leaned their heads together. "It's not gonna be right away, of course… it could be years down the line, if our dream's anything to go by."

The engaged couple instinctively looked to a wall where a certain picture was hung. It greatly resembled a photograph, but the contents indicated this was simply a representation of Peridot and Steven's shared dream of an ideal distant future. One where the two were happily married with no less than six children of their own, Pumpkin was still alive and had children as well, and all of the Crystal Gems were present and proud to be included in the faux family photo.

"All that matters is that it _will_ happen one day," Peridot proudly remarked. "Besides, I already told you years ago that I fully expect a grandiose wedding befitting of my glorious self. I want it _bigger_ than Garnet's, and since the Diamonds are no more, it will be an objectively superior occasion since it won't be crashed by some totalitarian clods!"

"Believe me, I've already started up a savings account _just_ for that day," Steven mentioned with a tired sigh of resignation. "Knowing you, I'm gonna need a bottomless checkbook to afford this. So realistically, it's gonna _have_ to be at least a few years away."

"I can wait," Peridot confidently assured as she clung to Steven's arm. "No need to rush perfection, and we've got _plenty_ going on in our lives despite all the progress we've made since launching Era 3 on Earth. Buuuut, luckily for us, all of _that_ icky work does not apply to us today…"

Steven smirked at the last statement. "If our birthdays weren't so close together, I'd suggest making them national holidays for our Neo Homeworld residents. Nothing seems to ever really get done on those days, anyway…"

"Eh? But is there not a time in December where there are _two_ national holidays exactly one week apart?" Peridot pointed out. "Why not just make our birthdays the gem equivalent of Christmas and New Year's Day?"

"You're just saying that because that's an excuse for you to get more presents," Steven slyly pointed out, prompting his newly-christened fiancée to blush. "And you know there's no need to be so greedy, Dot… you haven't even unwrapped _all_ the presents you got already."

The gem's blush deepened again. Wide-eyed, she glanced at the love of her life before coming in close and gripping him tightly by the shirt with both hands.

"I-I just can't believe we're finally doing this," Peridot squeaked out in anticipation. "We're finally making up for our pitiful attempt years ago. A-and we've had so much practice since then, it's actually a little embarrassing in hindsight…"

"Dad said there's no shame in it," Steven calmly stated as he combed his fingers through the gem's light hair.

"Oh my stars, _Steven!_" This statement did not calm Peridot down in the least. "Just how much have you been telling your paternal unit?!"

Steven just realized how his words could be construed in a much less flattering way and was quick to save face.

"J-just the stuff I've been doing; I promise!" he assured. "And I'm not even that specific with him; Dad's TMI tolerance is a lot lower than you'd think."

Peridot let out an annoyed huff of relief. "Good. I'd rather he not be made aware of what I've been doing to myself. It's taken _much_ more training than I'd care to admit getting a certain _part_ of me to reliably function. I suppose we'll see soon enough if it's truly paid off."

"I just noticed something kinda funny," Steven remarked as he started to take off his shoes. "Last time we did this, we were like, _super_ freaking impatient getting to this part."

"We _have_ been acting rather casual," Peridot agreed, though her eyes soon went back to her hand. "Of course, I have a bit of a _distraction_ this time…"

"I just wanna think this is a good sign," the hybrid said in a hopeful tone. "That we're actually ready to do this now. We've learned so much more about each other and about life since last time. This Era 3 stuff has been rough on all of us, but in the end, I think it's made us all better people."

Much as Peridot tried, she could not stop herself from staring at her engagement ring. "It's certainly made us more disciplined individuals. That should work to our advantage as far as our performance and endurance is concerned…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Steven warmly suggested as he closed the distance between himself and Peridot after removing his shoes. "Let's stop overthinking this and let our body language get our message across…"

Peridot found her lips locked with Steven's before she could even speak a single syllable in response. And all too quickly, the ascended gem lost her train of thought in favor of indulging in some much-needed passionate indulgence.

One part of expressing love that this couple had practically mastered at this point in their lives was kissing. It was really the most the couple could get away with doing in public, and even then they had a tendency to be a little _too _gratuitous with their PDA.

Of course, since this part of expressing their love was one they had done so often, it wasn't long before Steven felt the urge to take the next step forward. While Peridot was overwhelmed and distracted trying to overpower Steven's invasive tongue with her own, Steven's hands shifted to their favorite resting spots on his bride-to-be's body – the left greedily dug in to squeeze a sizable portion of her plus-sized buttocks while while the right cupped itself over her left breast.

While the sensation of her ass being grabbed always yielded a muffled squeak from Peridot, what never failed to draw out her extended moans bellowing straight down Steven's throat was any time that particular breast was stress-tested in the human hybrid's vice grip.

Long ago, Steven had determined Peridot's left breast was a point of vulnerability that was begging to be exploited any time the two had an opportunity to be a little more _physical_ with their PDA.

He actually stumbled upon this discovery by groping her on accident while he attempted to console the gem suffering from her first time losing a loved one. It wasn't long before then that they had just officially started dating, on top of that.

A few days later, while it was never explicitly said out loud, Steven was certain he witnessed via a memory what happened to Peridot that made her left breast much more sensitive than her right: a brutal sexual assault courtesy of Jasper that occurred the day the quartz was assigned to be Peridot's escort.

Before Lapis was brought on board the ship as the duo's informant against her will (with her appearance inadvertently being the reason why Jasper only traumatized Peridot with some very inappropriate groping and petting opposed to full-on rape), Jasper had worn down the helpless low-caste gem's defenses and nearly brought her to her first orgasm.

While both breasts had been brutalized by the warrior's strong and massive hands, the right was given some reprieve when Jasper moved one hand to fondle her puny partner's nether regions instead. However, from the moment Jasper closed the distance between herself and the prone Peridot pinned to the wall to the moment Lapis' presence aborted what was meant to be the technician's initiation to her secondary purpose as a Pearl equivalent for pent-up higher-caste gems, one action remained constant: the continued assault on Peridot's left breast.

Steven could never bring himself to ask about that just to be sure… then again, he really didn't need to: with his powers evolving to the point where he could read the unspoken feelings of others, the young man soon gathered Peridot's uncontrollable whimpering that came about every time he messed with her left breast was indeed a remnant byproduct from the most traumatic day of her life.

Or, at least, the most traumatic day of her life during the time when Peridot's go-to method of dealing with her problems was to do everything in her power to forget she ever had them in the first place.

For quite some time, Steven wondered to himself why Peridot would not only allow him to touch her there at all, but actually encourage her beloved to take advantage of her weak spot with no limitations on how harshly Steven could manhandle it. While Steven doubted he was even capable of matching Jasper's crushing grip (let alone surpassing it), Peridot always seemed to welcome her left breast being ruthlessly exploited.

And when the hybrid thought back on what went down the last time they tried to consummate their love for one another in this very place, he recalled that even the act of suckling her left breast long enough triggered a climax for Peridot.

Steven had a theory for why and how Peridot could so easily let a critical weak point of her body be brutally taken advantage of despite the traumatic event that left her with such a lasting scar, but he could never bring himself to confront his girlfriend over it.

He felt bad enough ever making Peridot remember just how mind-scarringly awful her experience in first meeting Jasper was. While Peridot was quick to forgive the boy and both ultimately agreed it was for the best to recall and review that event rather than keep it buried and forgotten, Steven never could fully forgive himself for putting his cherished gem through so much torture of every conceivable variety.

While Steven was lost in thought over this, he completely forgot he was nearly out of air since he started passionately making out with his fiancée. Luckily for him, Peridot had practically memorized how long they could engage in this activity before it was required for them to break apart. The technician was quick to notice Steven seemed unusually surprised when their lips and tongues parted ways on schedule… though her organic companion seemed to soon catch on to why she suddenly moved her face away to give him breathing space as he started heaving in his precious oxygen and coughed a few times on reflex.

"It's obvious something's on your mind," she pointed out in a cheeky tone while Steven recovered. "You usually only forget your need to breathe if you're mentally preoccupied with something. Fortunately for you, I've long since determined the approximate length of time we can safely engage in our kissing routine before you reach the early stages of asphyxiation."

"H-heh… I'm lucky to have someone like you… caring _and_ organized…" Steven breathlessly laughed out as he tried to concentrate on relieving the burning sensation in his lungs that he'd become rather accustomed to since hooking up with Peridot. She could effortlessly suck the air right out of him if he wasn't careful.

Still, even in his lightheaded daze, Steven was still a bit fixated on his curiosity regarding why the gem he chose to one day marry was so lenient with a spot on her body that most would eternally associate with a traumatic event that they'd rather die than relive in any way, shape, or form. His eyes were glued to the hand still squishing Peridot's left breast, though not quite as tightly as he had before their momentum was disrupted by his human needs.

After sparing a moment to follow her love's gaze, Peridot warmly smiled.

Steven's trance broke when both of Peridot's hands secured the one about to move away from that sensitive spot. The gleam of her engagement ring seemed to snap him out of it, though now he was understandably apprehensive when he caught Peridot's knowing glance in his direction.

"For now, I'd prefer you to keep your hand where it is," she lovingly encouraged. "It's… a bit tricky to explain something like this, Steven. But if I am to one day be your spouse, that's all the more justification to clear up any lingering doubts or misunderstandings we may still have."

Despite his lover's support, Steven continued to look glum and guilty as he tried to work out how to ask a question over a sensitive topic like this. Especially right _now_.

"I never directly explained to you why my pleasure spots are rather… asymmetrical on my bosom," Peridot shyly admitted. "But going by your expression, I feel that's unnecessary. You already know why that's the case… I showed the cause of it to you years ago."

"A-as long as it made you happy, I just went along with it," Steven uneasily murmured. "But no matter how many times I read how you feel every time I touch you there…"

He squeezed the gem's left beast, coaxing a euphoric moan from his diminutive partner.

"… I could never make sense of your reaction," the hybrid continued. "How the heck am I not making you relive–… I mean, why aren't you…?"

Steven had no idea how he wanted to phrase his question. He was desperate to find a way to word it in a way that wouldn't make it an obvious reference to the traumatic event, but it was much more difficult for the young man to concentrate when certain urges within his body started to _burn _for attention.

As if to punctuate her own point, Peridot pulled her partner closer and used his larger mass to sandwich her body between his and the wall behind her. Now their positioning perfectly resembled how Jasper had trapped her years ago.

And yet, Peridot continued to remain relaxed as her smile never faded.

"My most cherished, overly-saccharine Steven," she cooed out, purely enamored. "You do recall that in order to make new, _positive_ memories for my renewed life on Earth, I made a habit of discarding as many memories from my previous life as I could. I was not strong enough to live with myself and my past sins back then… but more than anything, I dearly wished to embrace my renewed lease on life… an opportunity I never would have earned without my newly-acquired center of gravity."

While Steven was understandably concerned with how he and his partner were now positioned, the technician's words were comforting to hear. He leaned in to nuzzle her cheek while his hand lower down gently massaged her rump.

"Y'know… every time I think about those days, I can't help but be amazed with the kind of gem you are, Dot."

Peridot's face scrunched up as she blushed; flattered to hear this unexpected brand of praise. "I-I presume you mean that in a positive way…"

"You bet." Steven pecked her on the lips before continuing. "While it was important for you to eventually regain those nasty memories so you could face your demons head-on and become a better gem for it, I don't think most in your position would be able to banish so many parts of your old life from your mind."

He moved up to directly kiss Peridot's diamond-adorned gemstone that bared her namesake, prompting his fiancée to let out a high-pitched (but relatively quiet) squeal of delight.

"And you pulled it off for a long time… you can claim you weren't strong enough to live with who you used to be _while_ you were becoming the amazing gem you were always meant to be, but I really think you don't give yourself enough credit," Steven proudly told her. "You wanted to better yourself so badly, Peridot… not just for me, but for yourself and everyone around you. And you were so determined to be the awesome gem Homeworld would've never let you become, you did everything you could to make it happen."

"Y-you… you don't think I just cut corners to achieve that state of being back then?" Peridot meekly inquired.

Steven shook his head without hesitation. "It would've taken you a lot longer to change if you were constantly weighed down by your past, Peri. But you seemed to know that already, and you were too driven to let your old life hold you back… not just on making a new Peridot, but making new memories."

"Memories worth retaining," Peridot tearfully agreed. "Once you helped me form my first few truly _positive_ experiences, I wanted more. I loved to think back on them, but there never seemed to be enough… I wanted my life to be filled with fond memories I could forever cherish. The more I accrued, the further I progressed in becoming the gem I was meant to be."

Steven smiled as he found himself lost in his lover's yellow-shaded gaze. "So, when you reached a point where you finally had to face your past, you had the strength to overcome it. You had us to help pull you through it, but don't forget, Peridot… you had your own support in knowing you really _could_ be a better gem no matter who you used to be on Homeworld. You proved you could, because you were already your great and lovable self. So, no. You weren't cutting corners at all, Dot…"

His tongue flicked her gemstone, making Peridot shiver with pleasure.

"… You were just _that_ determined to better yourself. And you did it in your own way. That's what makes you so amazing: for months, you tried to kill me… but now, you couldn't live _without_ me. And there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with more than you."

Peridot let out a few weak laughs through her tears. "Ease up, you silly clod! At this rate, your wedding vows will just be nothing more than a list of things I've long since memorized!"

She managed to calm herself a tad as she raised her hand to cup underneath Steven's chin. "Besides, I'm supposed to be the one reassuring you right now…"

Thankfully, Steven seemed to finally realize on his own the answer he sought from Peridot in the first place thanks to getting derailed like this.

"Well… I think I get it now," he hopefully admitted. "You're choosing to associate _this_ feeling…"

Steven firmly squeezed Peridot's left breast, which drew out a startlingly loud, ecstatic cry from the gem.

"… with me, instead of how you got this sensitive in the first place."

Peridot excitedly nodded to confirm this. "H-heh, a-as a bonus, all those feelings I had back then – the ones I was so ashamed to have for the longest time – I can just project them onto you now! Consequently, my inner shame has vanished!"

Steven was a little startled to hear this; Peridot's conflicting feelings brought on from her instinctive submissive instincts awoken by Jasper were now being applied to him. He was uncertain how to feel about this…

"So you're saying… you'd actually want me to–?"

"It's perfectly fitting since you were perceived to be a quartz for so long," Peridot slyly pointed out. "And I've made it no secret that I very much find the concept of you being aggressively dominant towards me a _very_ potent method of arousal."

_Now_ Steven was beginning to feel a little more comfortable with his future wife's expectations.

"I think I can help fulfill your fantasies, then," Steven teased. "It's _your_ birthday, after all… but I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm counting on you to give _me_ a new experience tonight, too."

"Of course; I would never forget your _belated_ birthday gift," Peridot assured with a scoff. "But there's a certain threshold of arousal I must surpass in order to… _ahem_, evert. So you'll need to warm me up first, regardless."

Steven nodded as he adjusted his hands to keep steady hold on his fiancée's ass before lifting her up – Peridot instinctively clung to his neck for support.

"I think we can have that arranged," Steven casually assured as he carried his loving partner towards the nearby king-sized circular bed. He smirked as he felt a certain wetness soak into the midsection of his shirt. "Geez, all I've done is kiss you, grab your butt, and squeeze your boob, Peri. We haven't even taken our clothes off yet and you're gushing already down there."

"Did you forget that through mere direct oral stimulation to that same mammary, you brought me to a very intense climax the last time we were here?" Peridot slyly reminded the young man.

"I'm remembering that pretty much _any_ time you came, it was like a geyser," Steven smugly shot back. "Not that didn't enjoy that, of course – I just remembered I'm either gonna need to hold my breath or back away when that starts."

Peridot sighed happily as she soon found herself laid over the mattress near the edge of the bed. Seconds later, she was straddled by her partner.

"Well, let's not dwell on the foreplay for _too_ long," she calmly advised. "My burning desire is not limited to finally engage in proper coitus with you, Steven… I-I must prove that I am no longer the gem whose bodily functions seize up at the slightest sensation of being penetrated! This time, I vow not to lock the majority of your phallus out!"

"I promise I'll last longer than a few seconds, too," Steven good-naturedly assured as he started to tug at his lover's pine-colored top. "C'mon, just phase off your clothes this time, Peri."

Last time Peridot tried to strip-tease, her top was a nightmare to take off and she ended up screaming at the offending garment with sheer rage. Steven had no intention of letting her expend precious energy on nonsense like that again.

"_Pppffhht_, if you say so," Peridot conceded, rolling her eyes but retaining her smile. With a moment of concentration and the wave of her hand, the gem's wardrobe was phased away, leaving her small, but voluptuous green body for Steven's enjoyment (as well as her relief).

Very easily, Steven became entranced with the sight. This was his first time seeing his beloved gem nude in a very long time; he'd forgotten how pert and firm the technician's breasts truly were. Unfortunately, he could not fully appreciate the curves further below thanks to the positioning, but the pair had already agreed that a single session in the missionary position was simply not adequate for what they set out to do together on this night. Soon enough, he'd get a better look at her backside.

Peridot was not at all ashamed to spread her legs to show off to the hybrid just how aroused she was: it had been so long since Steven had last seen it, but he could have sworn the gem's oozing slit was larger and puffier than he remembered it being.

"I'd say you should have to phase your clothes off as well, but I keep forgetting your human limitations often hinder your ability to replicate the full range of a gem's abilities," Peridot noted. "Then again, I suppose that's inconsequential when you happen to be engaged to the only ascended gem in the universe."

Before Steven could reply, Peridot snapped her fingers. Just like that, his clothes vanished in an instant. He couldn't help but sigh out with relief as one hand immediately went to tend to his partial erection.

"You're a lifesaver, Dot," he whispered out with appreciation. "I was _starting_ to ache down there…"

In the past couple of years, Steven _had_ grown a bit since his first major growth spurt during the final Homeworld mission. It was anyone's guess why he was finally growing at a more consistent rate like a human, though it was generally agreed that Steven's duties as a major influential figure in Earth's Era 3 in tandem with his deepening bond with Peridot were the catalysts behind this phenomenon.

Peridot herself had a bit of an unprecedented growth spurt years ago, though that was entirely based on her ascension, which had brought out the full extent of her power potential. She subconsciously willed her body to take on a slightly more mature appearance, but that really just boiled down to growing a few inches (enough to outgrow Amethyst, but no one else) and her body proportions adjusted to give Peridot the appearance of a growing young lady rather than a scrawny child.

But unlike Steven, she experienced no further changes to her appearance since then. While part of her did want to continue growing along with Steven, it would be far too annoying for the technician to constantly keep up a shapeshifted form through perpetually exerting willpower. Despite Peridot's ascension allowing her to bypass so many of her limitations inherent with being an Era 2 gem, she really didn't take advantage of this as often as most would believe. Many times, it still slipped her mind that she no longer had certain setbacks.

Besides that, Steven insisted many times that he _liked_ Peridot's tininess. Part of the reason she willed herself to grow in the first place was due to being continuously insecure due to others constantly perceiving her as a child. Not only by the residents of Beach City, but her fellow gems as well.

While Steven didn't at all mind that Peridot willed her appearance to change, he made a point to assure his girlfriend that he loved her just the way she was – that he would have fallen in love with her even in her "scrawny brat" form.

The matter of Steven's gradual growth coursed both through his _and _Peridot's minds at the moment, because Peridot was dead certain the hybrid's cock was close to its previous size at full-mast the last time she got a gander at it. But now it was roughly only _half_ its maximum hardness.

It appeared to have gained some girth as well. Years ago, the thickness of the shaft was its most outstanding feature and likely the reason why Peridot so quickly succumbed to an orgasm despite only the head of his cock ever penetrating her.

To see an even fatter dick looming over her caused Peridot to reflexively gulp; she was unable to hide her nervousness.

"You okay, Dot? Didn't you say you prepared yourself for something bigger than you expected?" Steven playfully asked the gem as his hands started to wander across her bare form.

"O-of course!" Peridot immediately assured, though she remained tense. "I-I mean… _yes_, I anticipated that I would have to accommodate for a larger size than before. It's merely that… w-well, seeing it up-close since last time…"

Steven nodded in understanding as one hand moved up to caress her cheek. "It's okay; I'm freaking out a little bit, too. We both have something to prove here tonight."

"I-I seem to recall you had a peculiar behavior whilst you orally stimulated my nether regions," Peridot cautiously pointed out. "Y-you were… almost _feral_ in nature, but you were also fully confident. So, if it would help settle your nerves, Steven…"

Surprisingly, Steven had nearly forgotten about that small detail. Indeed, while he ate his girlfriend out at this time two years ago, there was an element to Peridot's natural fluids that acted as a gem equivalent of pheromones. While he became far less talkative, Steven more than made up for it with his performance and instinctive skill set. He was frenzied under the influence of just the fumes of an already-passed orgasm – once Steven actually ingested fresh fluid the next time Peridot came, that was when he started feeling hellbent on burying his dick within his beloved gem.

While he managed to not completely fall victim to the influence, the urge to go too far too quickly did win out in the end.

All the while, Peridot had no idea her secretions were capable of influencing any partner like that; let alone a human hybrid.

"Actually… that's a perfect idea. Thanks, Peri! You're the brains between us for a reason, heh!"

Steven kissed his lover's cheek one final time before the kisses trailed further down the gem's prone form on the bed.

Now that both parties were indisputably ready to engage in the full extent of sexual intercourse, Steven desperately needed an element that would eliminate his tendency to overthink and over-complicate even the simplest of matters.

To this day, he still wondered how many couples had an embarrassing first outing due to _both_ partners coming prematurely. Steven certainly didn't know of any others… though he continued to try and find a silver lining in their mutual crowning moment of failure; perhaps it really was a sign that he and Peridot were meant to be.

Whether that factored into it or not was a bit irrelevant now, of course. The moment Steven slid that ring over Peridot's finger, he knew for sure they were destined for each other. And hopefully, if their mutual dream of their distant future was any indication, they wouldn't _always_ suck as sexual partners.

Peridot's whimpering over the sensation of Steven's warm, wet lips brushing against her body grew a bit louder once Steven went below her stomach.

"St-_Steven_… I-I juu-_uust_… just wanna s-say… even if w-we–_nyrrgh_–… c-completely screw up th-this time as well, f-for any reason…" She took a deep breath before continuing, as Steven was mere inches away from her clitoris. "I… I still love you. And I know it will be an honor to one day be your spouse, j-just as I currently consider it an honor to be your fiancée."

She was surprised to feel a slightly different kind of wetness land on her corporeal form just then: her words moved Steven to the point where a rogue tear rolled down his cheek, ultimately dropping over the gem's lower abdomen.

"... That was beautiful, Peri," a choked-up Steven responded. "I love you too… a-and you're gonna see right now just how much I mean that."

Though she tried to hold it down, Peridot couldn't resist squealing out once she felt Steven's warm, velvety mouth caress the most sensitive part of her body. Her hands immediately scrambled to her lover's mop of curls and buried her fingers beneath his dark locks.

She forced herself to keep in mind that Steven _did_ need to breathe, so she couldn't simply smash his face against her crotch. At the very least, she vowed to hold back on that urge until Steven charged forward on his own. Last time, he was _very_ thorough with his job in that regard.

While Peridot whined and panted as her legs tried to resist the urge to flail about, Steven was quickly returning to form. While he kept his full attention on servicing his partner, diligently sliding his tongue up and down her folds. He did seem at least vaguely aware of Peridot's struggling, however, as his arms moved up to pin down the gem's thighs under their weight.

Instinctively, Peridot's hips started to buck, but her range of movement was greatly impeded. Now that the gem had more time to figure out and work on the genital she made zero use of during the couple's last stay in their lunar hideout, she felt a particular itch in her groin area that was unlike anything she experienced before in this situation.

The sensation came in conjunction with the much more familiar coiling heat forming a tight knot in the pit of her stomach, radiating all the way down to the very sensitive pressure points Steven was repeatedly hitting in rapid succession.

Part of the technician was still shook with disbelief that she was finally going to make use of an aspect of her body she largely ignored. She was going to use it on _Steven_, no less.

But only because Steven himself insisted: because he wanted himself and Peridot to share as many experiences together as they could. Even now, there was a great emphasis on equality in this relationship; until Steven learned that all gems (even Era 2s) could form functioning genitalia that served the equivalent of both female _and _male purposes, he simply assumed this to be one aspect of their lives where that wouldn't apply. And while certain events in the past made Peridot attempt to deny this part of herself, in time, she grew to accept it.

Just like everything else about herself or her life that she initially detested.

However, even now Peridot had difficulty controlling her "giving" genital, as she would call it. It almost never everted from the clitoris (its default, dormant state) during masturbation. Steven's direct influence, be it through his participation or his mere presence, was the only way it could be coaxed out. And even then, it took a great deal of direct stimulation to bring out in full.

Consequently, Peridot's opportunities to "practice" anything with her tricky tentacle were _very_ hard to come by. From this day onward, however, that would be a thing of the past.

After all, one of the biggest presents Peridot (and Steven, by extension) received as a birthday gift this year was a new living quarters in the Crystal Temple – one akin to the rooms owned by the OG Crystal Gems… and it was a room specifically meant for Peridot and Steven to share.

Just as a married couple would. Evidently, a few select Crystal Gems were aware ahead of time when exactly Steven planned to propose to Peridot and worked overtime to provide a fitting gift for the occasion.

It was a greatly appreciated gesture, but Steven and Peridot knew they wouldn't be able to abuse their privileges in their new room until they cleared this hurdle. And the only appropriate place to take care of that was where they stumbled over said hurdle in the first place.

Suddenly, Peridot hissed through her clenched teeth. Her partner was pulling all the stops at this point: stimulating her clit by sandwiching it between his thumbs, his tongue rapidly sliding in and out between her folds, sucking up her secretions (consequently feeling even hornier as a result), humming to let the vibration of his voice add another layer of torturous pleasure… and even utilizing a bit of his limited shapeshifting capabilities to lengthen his tongue. Consequently, Steven could push his tongue far deeper into Peridot than his dick ever went.

She let out a strangled grunt when she felt the tip of said tongue brush against a strange vulnerability – a particular spot that was not only far more sensitive than any other part of the gem's body, but seemed to automatically invoke a certain itching sensation, which between Steven's thick and meaty fingers, left her clit utterly _throbbing_.

Peridot felt like this sort of stimulation should do nothing short of annoy the hell out of her… and yet, she shamefully wanted _more _of this.

"_Ffffffffor stars' sake, Steven!_ Wh-whatever spot you're touching in there, do not **dare** stop!" she growled in a passionate frenzy. "I _m-mean_ that, Steven! You cease your ministrations, and I will **end** you, human!"

Steven felt very proud of himself for getting his betrothed gem so worked up already. That would make their respective main events all the more enjoyable.

With that in mind, Steven made sure to not only double his efforts jabbing his tongue in-and-out of his lover's innermost depths, but also remember a certain _very_ effective step from their first attempt at making love. While he kept one hand in place to keep the gem's clit occupied, the other moved lower down.

His arms stopped pinning down Peridot's legs, but before she could instinctively use her liberated limbs to wrap around her partner's head and trap his face against her snatch, Steven was quick to hold one up from the opposite end of her knee and bend it towards the direction of her upper body.

Despite her delirious haze brought on by Steven repeatedly driving her close to the edge of an orgasm, Peridot could faintly feel an air of familiarity in what he was doing to her.

"O-oh, stars…. th-that's right," she happily cried. "Elevation of the body! F-for whatever reason, it increases pleasure! Certainly from the pull of gravity c-combined with–_gyaaaaaaah!_"

Her vision went all-white just then: with the lower half of her body once again hanging above her upper half, supported by the inherent sturdiness of Steven's frame while the man himself never ceased his relentless assault on orally stimulating two critically sensitive points in her moist depths, Peridot couldn't even cry out Steven's name before her entire form stiffened.

Shortly following was the explosion of fluids from her cunt. Despite Steven's tongue plugging her entrance, plenty of ejaculate managed to spurt out from the seams and not only drench Steven's face in the process, but his hair… as well as the sheets and mattress of their bed.

Since gems didn't age, it stood to reason that Peridot's quirk of having the most extreme and excessive methods of climaxing didn't mellow out with it. She was still every bit as prone to leaving over-saturated spots of her essence now as she was a a couple of years prior.

Steven didn't expect the floodgates to break so soon, so he had no choice but to hold his breath: the first few seconds were always the most intense with this gem, and he didn't have nearly enough time to pull his tongue out to back away. Still, he didn't regret it: he always loved to hear Peridot's impassioned cries of pleasure and her blissed-out state after all was said and done.

As far as _this _round was concerned, that is. Now that Steven had inhaled and ingested a great deal of the natural aphrodisiac from his lover's fluids, he quickly felt that he was also teetering on the edge of blowing his load. They were _far_ from being done tonight. However, Steven's compassion would always win out over his hormones. Tempting as it was for him to pin Peridot down entirely and completely sheath himself within her depths immediately, there was one more quick precautionary step he wanted to take.

Despite Peridot's receptivity to his gratuitous offering of oral sex, Steven was not surprised that wasn't enough to bring the gem's tentacle out of hiding. But he wasn't deterred: he was fairly confident it wouldn't be able to resist his skill for _too_ much longer.

"Mmh… Steven, I… I have no idea what you came into contact with down there, but I'm fairly certain that was the first time," Peridot weakly panted out. "… We'll make sure it isn't the last, right?"

Steven nodded to her reassuringly. "You still hanging in there?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes when he heard Peridot snicker in response. "Dumb question, I know. But I don't feel right _not_ asking, Peri…"

"That's just part of your charm as a sentimental stupid idiot," Peridot assured; her tone indicative of her quick recovery back to her usual snarky self. "It's especially endearing when you ask me questions like that while you yourself are clearly suffering from holding back on your own instinctive desires."

She smirked and gestured towards Steven's crotch, where a fully-erect penis stuck out like a sore thumb. Already, its color was flushing to deeper shades to indicate that the hybrid once again was putting off his own needs for the sake of others.

"Ahahaa…." Steven's already-present blush only deepened. "W-well, you said yourself that it's best to start on you first, Dot. I didn't expect it to come out this soon anyway, but you're sure Little Peri's gonna be here tonight?"

"I can't believe you're already naming it," Peridot mocked in jest as she looked down at her swollen clit. "I'll force that insubordinate piece of anatomy out one way or another, but I think you were somehow stimulating it moments ago, Steven."

She too blushed as her hand gently rested over her stubborn genitalia.

"I felt some kind of… sensation right here once your tongue reached a certain spot in my core," she confirmed, though sounded lost in thought. "A raw, burning kind that I actually enjoyed… I felt compelled to scratch it, which strikes me as odd."

"Ah, so it was like an itch," Steven understood. "Well, it sounds like we're making good progress. I'm feeling _pretty_ sure I'll be able to make it _wanna_ come out and play once we finish what we started two years ago…"

Peridot's eyes darted over to Steven's throbbing dick again. While the technician agreed, she remained concerned for her husband-to-be. "I, ah… I hate that I'm even offering this again since we know how easily it can worsen your pain, but would you feel better if I used my willpower to, er…"

"Oh, keep me from blowing my load?" Steven casually finished; not the least bit bothered by the suggestion. "I get why you're apprehensive, Peridot, but we're learning from our past mistakes this time, okay? We're both on the same page now, so there's no chance we're gonna waste time debating whether or not we're gonna do this. I'm not sure when or _if_ I'll be able to get myself up like this again after I lose it… for that reason alone, you should go ahead and do your thing. We want our first time to really _be_ a first time, remember?"

"R-right," the gem tentatively agreed. "Stars, I wouldn't be able to live down ruining this for you again, Steven. Just… _please_, for my sake, do not disregard your needs. We need to work together to redeem ourselves for our mutual shortcomings."

For a brief moment, Peridot closed her eyes and focused on exerting her willpower over her lover's cock. Just like their previous attempt, Steven was rendered unable to cum until his partner allowed for it. Of course, he would still feel the agony of being so pent-up, and soon enough, his shaft would become utterly engorged the longer it was backloaded.

"Good job," Steven gently commended as he leaned over to smooch his partner in recognition of her devotion. "Because just to be on the safe side, I'd like you to, uh… lubricate me a bit before we do this."

"Orally?" Peridot inquired; Steven silently nodded in response. "I see… that's why you wanted me to control your ejaculatory urges now. You're well aware I might accidentally send your load down the wrong hole, ah?"

She shot Steven a knowing smirk.

"Y-yeah," he bashfully confirmed, scratching his head reflexively. "I figured you had your fill of that twelve days ago, but you've, uh… really acquired a taste for that, haven't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I'd _hate_ to ingest another load of your creamy discharge," the gem teased. "But I know that's not what we're here to do tonight. Besides, we've finally carried out our brutal sentence for breaching our chastity contract two years ago _and_ we have a new room of our own to use however we please. We've got _plenty _of future opportunities waiting right around the corner!"

It honestly made Steven feel much better to be reminded of that. The Crystal Gems watched the pair like a cast of hawks for two long years after their trust was betrayed – neither Steven nor Peridot could describe well enough just how liberated they felt now that they were deemed mature enough to make these kinds of decisions together.

"I told you things would eventually start looking up for us," Steven cheerfully reminded Peridot before letting out a light hiss when, without thinking about it, he started to stroke himself. "_Uhm_… s-so with that said, you mind helping me out here?"

Peridot wasted no time scrambling over to Steven's lap; her widened eyes glued to the mighty phallus mere inches across from her.

"It, aha, keeps slipping my mind that this part of you has grown since our first proper introduction," she chuckled, trying (in vain) to hide her nervousness. "B-but I pulled this off a mere twelve days ago… so please, don't mind me."

"I'll be careful," Steven promised in a more serious tone as he rested a hand over his fiancée's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take down…"

To that, Peridot sputtered out a laugh while her hands wrapped around her partner's shaft. "Steven, I appreciate your comforting gestures, but the fact remains that I _am_ a gem: there is absolutely no risk of you asphyxiating me with this behemoth of yours. Don't hold back for any reason, okay? I understand the visual might be a little startling for you, but _I'll_ decide when or if you're going beyond _my _comfort zone."

Peridot briefly moved one hand up to caress her beloved human's cheek before softly planting a kiss over his lips. "And I won't hold it against you, because I know you'd rather shatter yourself than hurt me… even on accident."

Comforted by such heartwarming assurances, Steven was compelled to lean in and kiss Peridot directly over her hybrid peridot-diamond gemstone.

"Just don't take too long, 'kay? You're doing this to make it easier for us to fit together," he softly reminded his diminutive ascended gem. "Not to suck me dry. I trust you, Dot."

Seconds later, the fragile gentility of the betrothed couple's exchange shifted into raw, unbridled passion once again. Steven threw his head back, unable to hold down guttural roars as Peridot went to work sliding the hybrid's road down her throat.

While she didn't have a gag reflex, obviously, it was still tricky for the technician to deep-throat a penis of an impressive length considering the age of the owner while boasting an even more extraordinary girth.

Girth seemed to be Steven's natural gift, as that was the case for his dick two years prior as well. And unfortunately, a shaft's thickness would prove to be infinitely more problematic than its length when it came to deep-throating.

While he didn't feel right doing so, Steven's hands steadily remained planted on top of the back of Peridot's head, steadily forcing the gem to take in as much of him as she could manage.

Unsurprisingly, one reason Steven enjoyed Peridot's diminutive size and had no desire to see her grow more than she had already pertained to her role in their sex life. Throughout Steven's many "experiments" he conducted in secret by himself, the hybrid found he _really_ enjoyed the pressure and tightness inherent with smaller holes and little moving space. He was enthralled with the challenge of making himself fit in spaces that normally would never be able to accommodate for his size.

While Steven _barely_ had a figurative taste of it in the past, he could tell immediately intercourse with Peridot was going to be _that_ kind of experience. She was so tight, even the tip of his cock caused her body to seize up and impede any further progress. Over time, Steven came to see that as a challenge.

As he let out another deep grunt when he felt Peridot finally push his length past her throat's resistances, Steven unexpectedly croaked out a few higher-pitched euphoric cries… as seconds later, he felt Peridot's drool-oozing lips reach the base of his shaft.

Peridot's mouth was a great example of Steven's preference for small, tight spaces to stuff his dick in. While he was compelled to avert his eyes from the partially comical, but mostly disturbing sight of Peridot's own throat swelling out (and even part of her stomach once he got this deep), Steven's instinctive urges screamed that he basically had a living cocksleeve at his mercy and that he _must_ treat her as such.

Though he usually resisted the sadistic cries of his primal urges, Steven found himself succumbing this time. His hands grabbed the gem's hips and hoisted her legs up with ease.

Peridot's attention was largely taken up by the sheer stress of taking a long, thick cock down her gullet, but she did take notice to her oddly elevated position as her legs dangled helplessly in the air. Seconds ago, she had been sitting firmly on the mattress… and upon feeling familiar large hands roughly squeeze her hips, the technician realized Steven succumbed to his impulses.

However, this… did not terrify her, oddly enough.

Like she previously mentioned, her past woes about her shameful desire to submit to and be mistreated by Jasper were now transferred to Steven just like the matter of her overly-sensitive left breast. And with Steven being, well… Steven, Peridot had no reason to damn herself over her unusual fantasies of this gentle, all-loving boy taking a ruthless alpha quartz approach with her. She simply accepted they were unlikely to ever happen.

But as she could do nothing more than let out severely muffled moans and whimpers while streams of drool poured gratuitously from her overstuffed lips, Peridot was quite compliant allowing her future husband to get whatever this was out of his system. The technician chose to see this as perhaps she closest she would get to being brutally manhandled by Steven.

So, Steven lucked out in this particular instance of going along with his brutal instincts. It wouldn't stop him from feeling horrible about this after it was all over, of course…

Until then, Steven relished in the sensation of holding his beloved gem nearly upside-down, sliding her entire body up and down his shaft in tandem with his harsh-bucking hips thrusting in-and-out, brutally fucking her throat.

With Steven's sac repeatedly slapping Peridot's chin every time he hilted himself within her oral cavity, the technician herself was in a position no ordinary human had any hope of surviving.

She also remembered she specifically made it so that Steven was literally unable to cum, so it quickly became apparent that her partner lost sight of their goal. No matter how much Steven put his cocksleeve through this sadistic stress test, this wouldn't end with him emptying out within her.

Not like _this_, anyway.

Still, Peridot herself had a hard time telling herself to stop indulging in this rough treatment. She simply put her faith in Steven that he would eventually snap out of it. Until then, she let herself live out a long-held fantasy of hers.

Indeed, once Steven felt the instinctive urge to spill into Peridot and found that he couldn't, only then did he pause and realize what he was doing.

He was _more_ than lubricated enough at this point: Peridot's endless thick streams of drool not only coated Steven's length from top to bottom, but left his swollen balls an equally slimy mess. A puddle of the residual saliva had already formed below them.

"O-oh… sh–_sheeeez_… _ggh_… _ggah_…"

A flushed, overworked Peridot remained silent as she listened closely to Steven taking in what he had done… and how he behaved. She knew he would end up blaming himself.

Which, in turn, made Peridot blame _herself_ for simply not stopping this sooner. But she tried to offer Steven some form of consolation by continuing to gently suck against the shaft stuffed down her throat.

"Gosh-_dammit!_" Steven cried out before he carefully lifted Peridot up and off his throbbing rod, which was now uniformly coated in a very thick layer of saliva. "P-Peridot, I'm so sorry, I… **GAH!** What the heck is wrong with me?! Why was I acting like such an _ass?!_"

While it did amuse Peridot how selective Steven was about censoring his swears and when to just let loose (which he **very** rarely did), she was quick to firmly grab Steven by the shoulders to command his attention. Gobs of drool still hung from her mouth, but in this moment, she really didn't care how silly or fatigued she appeared. She knew it was her duty as Steven's partner to keep him from falling, just as he never failed to save her from the same trap over the years.

"I know your irrational human urges got the better of you, Steven," Peridot sternly asserted; her heterochromatic eyes bore into his own. "But this is **no time** to beat yourself up over it! Did you already forget what I told you before we started this?! _I'll_ decide when you're going too far with me – and I was perfectly fine with your actions regardless of their brutal nature!"

"P-Peri, you couldn't even talk," Steven cried. "How would you even be able to communicate with me?!"

Peridot sighed and rolled her eyes. "_Wow_, it's been a while since you've been _this_ thick of a clod, Steven. I understand I had a rather… complex role, but if I was really that upset with what you were doing, I easily could have used my razor-sharp teeth to threaten you with castration if you didn't cease and desist. Alternatively, I _can_ just teleport out of that position… you stupid idiot."

Steven didn't expect to be shut down so quickly; he couldn't argue any of Peridot's points.

"S-sorry… I guess I'm just mad at myself, then," Steven muttered in shame. "I get urges like that now and then, but I've always resisted them… until now."

"Makes sense," Peridot casually remarked. "We're about to engage in proper coitus, our respective resistances aren't what they used to be. However, perhaps be less resistant to said urges in the future: they match up well with my guilty pleasures that I projected on to you, after all."

While Steven was still far from comfortable at the thought of embracing Jasper's approach, this did ease his concerns.

"I… I'll keep that in mind," Steven nervously assured before he winced.

A burning, stinging pain in his crotch demanded his _immediate_ attention.

"Until then… perhaps we should do what we came here to do," Peridot softly suggested as she smiled.

Following that statement, the technician fell back-first against the mattress in the center of the bed. At the sight of her legs spreading wide open, Steven quickly stumbled across the bed until he found himself mounting the gem he vowed to marry.

"Promise you're not gonna lock me out again?" Steven quietly teased before giving Peridot a light kiss.

Peridot couldn't help but blush fiercely at the good-natured rib.

"I've undergone several endurance tests since that night in my free time," she stiffly admitted. "Some of which… I am not proud of resorting to. But despite your increased size, I'm confident my body will accept you, Steven. You are the only one I would ever permit to join with me this way. I've waited this long to experience being joined as one… _without_ fusion being part of the equation."

And neither Peridot nor Steven cared to even acknowledge Sphalerite's existence beyond that statement.

"And I would wait longer if needed," Peridot added. "But it is no longer required. There's nothing more I want now than to finally experience this form of love with you, Steven."

Steven nodded along as he started to line himself up further below. "After everything we've been through together… we're gonna make it work this time. No matter what it takes."

Peridot smiled knowingly at the love of her life. "Indeed… we're gonna make it."

Her calm confidence was soon disrupted by a familiar thickness pushing through her very modest hole. Instinctively, she clung to Steven for dear life while trying her hardest not to hyperventilate.

However, she simply couldn't help it. Steven held her close as he slowly pushed himself through. Peridot's panic only made it harder for him to progress, so he did everything in his power to calm the poor gem's nerves.

After their bodies were tangled together, Steven's hands traveled. One lightly stroked his lover's clit while the other massaged her left beast.

And eventually, Steven's head dove down to lightly suck on said breast. With Peridot's attention and arousal split in multiple ways and being gently handled in nature helped the ease the technician's tension that plagued her body.

Finally, with some patience and a solid strategy, Steven found himself fully hilted within Peridot for the first time in his life.

At last, they were joined as one. And both agreed the feeling brought on by such a union was far better than either imagined it in the many, many, _many_ times they fucked each other in their dreams.

"H-heh… wow. So… so this is how it feels."

Steven was utterly dumbstruck by this accomplishment. He hadn't even started moving yet.

"I'm... I-I apologize, Steven," Peridot muttered as she took a moment to wipe her many tears. "I'm just relieved my stubborn body did not once again lock you out before you even had the chance…"

"You just needed some loving care to relax," Steven gently informed the gem before kissing her. "You're doing great, Dot."

Peridot was _immensely_ relieved to hear that. But while she wanted so badly to find a way to describe the long-awaited feeling of the two being connected together like this…

"I-I'm ready when you are, Steven. My body has acclimated to your phallus' proportions… now, I dearly wish to fornicate with you."

Steven smiled serenely at this request. "I'm trusting you to know when's the right time to stop holding me back, okay? I might get a little carried away…"

Peridot snagged Steven by the shoulders and dragged him down to her level, smirking all the while.

"Oh, I _dare_ you to give it your all," she smugly challenged. "Peridots are durable and _much_ tougher than they look."

* * *

Very few words were said once Steven started thrusting in and out of his beloved Peridot; he quickly fell into a quick and steady rhythm that Peridot kept up with easily.

The couple's eyes remained locked together for the entire session. They were purely absorbed in watching their loved one experience their first true time together. While Steven tried to keep his methods tame (especially after the embarrassment he suffered from succumbing to his baser instincts just before this round), Peridot – whether she meant to or not – continuously pushed Steven to perform to the best of his ability.

"I-if you really want me to return the favor to you after this, Steven, w-we can't keep playing it safe simply because this is our first time," Peridot moaned out from under him. "We're not even remotely close to pushing our limits…"

"S-speak for yourself!" Steven huffed out in the midst of his thrusting. "I've been ready to blow since _before_ all this, Peri!"

"And yet, you are being mindful of me and going out of your way to not be too forceful with our fornicating," Peridot lightly gasped out. "St-Steven, I _know_ there's a savage brute somewhere buried deep inside you…"

"And he's had his time!" Steven adamantly decided, punctuating it with a thrust with much more power behind it. "He treated you like a toy, Peridot! That's _not_ how I see you…"

Peridot rolled her eyes before reaching up to embrace her partner, never once breaking their momentum – mild as it was.

"_Psssht_, I _know_ that, Steven," she stated with utmost confidence. "I also know you don't wanna remember your first time engaging in proper coitus with me as a… ah, as you humans would put it, a _vanilla_ experience. I _want_ you to make me scream, Steven… I want you to drive me insane every time we come together in bed from now on!"

Steven knew Peridot was being perfectly reasonable, but he was still shell-shocked by what he degenerated into earlier.

"Besides… I'm holding all the proverbial cards here, Steven. Only **I **have the power to allow you to expel your pent-up ejaculatory fluids. You must do more than this if you wish to experience what I'm currently feeling; otherwise, my stubborn little giving genital won't want to come out. Also… have you forgotten it's my _birthday_, Steven?"

Even though Peridot was on the bottom right now, in all honesty, she was the one in total control at this point.

"Oh… oh boy…"

While the pair never ceased their intercourse, Steven was visibly stunned to realize the position he was in. Peridot had adjusted to their mild pace well enough to take it in stride, as she continuously smirked at her mate.

"It's okay, Steven," Peridot promised in hopes of comforting the young man. "We're okay. You just need to stop worrying about me and take some risks. You taught me to accept even the darkest, most vile parts of my identity… and while I'm forever grateful for that lesson, times like this make me believe you do not practice what you preach… so, you need to let me help you."

Steven didn't expect to have the tables turned on him like this. And since he was plagued with a throbbing, overly-engorged cock that couldn't relieve itself of its surplus that he was constantly thrusting into a very tight hole with very little "breathing room" within his partner, Steven honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could retain his sanity.

"P-Peri, what if I totally lose control and ruin this forever…?"

"I won't let you."

Steven's eyes welled up with tears as he looked to his fiancée with utter desperation. Despite the technician also being overwhelmed with repeatedly being penetrated (no matter how mildly at present), she never before looked more certain of herself.

"Steven, don't forget that I am the gem you've chosen to one day marry. To one day… have a family with. To have that family… well, we'll certainly be doing this no less than six times between now and then. And while my expertise is more attuned with gem creation via kindergartens, I just have this distinct feeling telling me that you and I certainly will never conceive if _this_ is the best you can do."

Peridot smirked as her statement drew a glare out of Steven.

Suddenly, Steven's grip on his wife-to-be grew much stronger. There was _much_ more power behind his thrusts, eliciting surprised cries of joy from the certified kindergartner.

"You think this is my _best?_" Steven darkly asked her. "You think I can't make those kids come into this world?! Hey: keep running your mouth, Peri! What _else_ do you think I can't do?!"

Peridot was certain this anger was largely stemming from Steven's inability to ejaculate, so she wasn't too worried about his shift in attitude. After all, Steven was finally upping his game.

"Well, I'm _fairly_ certain you're too kindhearted to make me scream and beg for release," she mercilessly teased. "Have you noticed I haven't been _nearly_ as wet with my own fluids since we started fornicating? Your _tongue_ is far superior to your own phallic injector, Steven! How on Earth can you even live with yourself, my love?"

It was then that Steven recalled he had reached a certain point within Peridot's core with his tongue that absolutely drove her _mad_. On top of that, it stimulated her clitoris in a very unique way. His goal, beyond pleasing his lover, was to bring out a certain stubborn tentacle…

"Well, if it's any consolation, you just gave me a _great_ idea," Steven smugly shot back as he pulled out of Peridot entirely, only to quickly (and roughly) change her position.

The ascended gem soon found herself on her hands and knees moments before Steven came up from behind and effortlessly slipped himself inside her innermost depths once more. It wasn't long before Steven's impatience wrought from his own aching erection compelled him to yank up one of Peridot's legs and pull her down to her side.

When Peridot felt Steven adjust himself once more and re-enter her, she found herself loudly gasping and wailing as the hybrid penetrated her far deeper within her depths from this angle. The itching sensation to her clit returned with a vengeance as Steven was no longer the gentle lovemaker he was before.

"O-oh _stars_, Steven!" Peridot panted with surprise. "_There_ you are! This is–! _Ggyaaah!_"

She felt herself becoming excessively wet again; whatever Steven was doing, it was working.

"You just needed a little more of this, huh?!" Steven bitterly shot back as he pounded her relentlessly. "A little more of me acting like some quartz treating you like a sex doll?!"

"N-not necessarily, b-but _it certainly helps! Nyaaaaah~!_" Peridot too was losing her composure in the face of this fresh new assault. "I-If you just go… a-a little bit deeper–"

"I'll hit the sweet spot," Steven finished for her with a smirk. "Yeah, good idea. But you've been pretty mouthy to me lately, Dot! Wouldn't you agree?!"

He punctuated his statement with a particularly harsh thrust and a sharp smack to the gem's clit, causing her to squeal in pain mixed with pleasure.

"I-I'd argue that I _needed _to be to snap you out of it!" Peridot wailed. "B-but, yes! I often do run my mouth! What's your point?!"

Steven flashed a particularly and _highly_ unusual evil grin.

"Naughty gems don't deserve their reward right away," he taunted the gem he was boldly fucking into the mattress. "Gotta make an example outta you, Peri. No hard feelings, right?!"

"U-um–! Y-you _do_ realize I'm still in control of your ability to ejaculate, correct?!" Peridot pointedly reminded him through her moaning.

Steven smirked while he gave the technician a particularly _rough_ thrust before very, _very_ slowly pulling out. "You love holding that over me, don't you? What _you_ haven't realized is that all you're doing by taunting me with that is driving me crazy, which means I'm just inspired to do some real _crazy_ shit with you!"

In that moment, Peridot began to legitimately worry she _was_ taking this too far. Steven only ever used that kind of language when he was under the influence of some evil force or possessed by a certain malevolent fusion.

"And you know what? You lubed me up so well, I don't think it'll be necessary to prep your ass!"

Peridot's eyes shot _wide_ open. "Y-you don't mean… _no_…"

"Hey, you're gonna give _me_ anal later," the smarmy Steven reminded her. "We're not true equals unless I explore your ass too, Peri!"

While Peridot wasn't _against_ experiencing anal sex, that was certainly not on their to-do list today.

"St-Steven, we didn't plan for that," she meekly pointed out. "We didn't want to put too much on our plate for our first time, remember…?"

"We also didn't plan for you being a nitpicky motormouth," Steven countered. "But that's what improvising's for. Even first times don't go the way you'll expect them to… y'know, like our _first_-first time?"

Peridot shuddered at the thought, but she still wasn't sold on this change of their plans. "Steven, please… I know I encouraged you to embrace your crazy side, but not at the expense of your common sense!"

"Don't knock it till you try it," Steven scolded his partner before he dipped two fingers into his mouth, coating them in his healing spit. "With an ass as nice as yours, you're lucky I've resisted this as long as I have."

Naturally, Peridot blushed at the compliment. She had figured out very early on that Steven had a bit of a fixation on her posterior; Amethyst confirmed it soon after. And ever since then, Peridot made a point to make her rump ever-so-slightly plumper every time she reformed after being poofed.

It was odd, actually, that now of all times was when Steven decided to come forward to Peridot personally about his fascination with her ass.

But then, all thoughts pertaining to this curious detail flew straight out the window when Peridot choked out a gasp as she felt the lukewarm wet digits of her boyfriend insert themselves into her anus.

Peridot quietly sobbed out her lover's name, but Steven was quick to lean over and comfort her as he quickly went knuckle-deep into the gem's tight anal cavern.

"Shh, I promise you're gonna love this," Steven quietly assured in his more recognizable sweet and considerate tone. "And I think this is what we _really _need to do to wake up a certain part of you…"

"H-how can you be so sure?" Peridot asked in a hushed whisper, still deeply blushing.

Much to her shock, she found herself to be trembling with uncertainty and fear, but once again, Steven embraced his wife-to-be with his free arm and kissed her cheek.

It was a bit tricky to be so gentle and supportive while his other hand was busy scissoring through a tight canal in hopes of loosening it up a bit. Steven continued to utter reassuring sentiments peppered with modest kisses as the technician, despite her reservations, felt compelled to go along with this _very_ hasty change to their plans.

Not just any plans, either. Steven and Peridot had been anticipating and discussing this night off-and-on for _two years_. This was supposed to be a major milestone of their lives.

Though, in all fairness, they had already achieved one of their two major goals: Peridot could finally rest knowing her tiny body could handle a big boy like Steven.

"I promise this is gonna be worth it," Steven calmly promised the gem, kissing her again while he added a third digit to her hole. "You're doing good, Peri… you're almost ready…"

"I-I thought you _weren't_ going to prep me," Peridot nervously pointed out before letting out a soft moan as Steven's fingers pumped deeper into her

Steven simply smiled and gave a straightforward answer. "Eh, I'm not _that_ heartless. That was mostly just to scare you. Tends to happen when I'm kinda losing my mind because _somebody_ won't let me cum already… "

Peridot was beginning to seriously consider never using her willpower to hold back an orgasm ever again after this. This was the second time now that caused Steven to have something of a breakdown, making him act in ways he normally never would.

"S-sorry, Steven… "

"Even the best of us make mistakes," Steven pardoned as he gave Peridot one last kiss before moving behind her. "But this'll _more _than make up for it…"

Peridot quietly allowed Steven to adjust her position, though the look on her face screamed, "Why did I agree to this? What was I thinking?".

Those feelings further intensified as Steven removed his fingers, only to replace them with his much longer and thicker cock. To his credit, Steven was very slow, careful, and steady inserting himself, but Peridot was beyond overwhelmed with the crushing pressure of this procedure.

"St-_Steven_…" she barely managed to cry. "Steven, I can't–Steven, _I'm gonna poof_–!"

However, Steven was not about to let that happen under his watch. He embraced his betrothed gem gently but firmly as he pushed himself the rest of the way inside her virgin anus.

"Y-you're not gonna poof," Steven promised as he combed his fingers through Peridot's hair. "I'm all the way inside now. Just relax and let your body adjust. I'm not gonna move till you're ready."

"I-it's even tighter than my front port!" Peridot cried out as she nearly bit Steven's hand on accident. "Steven, _it burns_… i-it–"

Though it burned, her ass was lubricated with _Steven's _spit. Whatever pain she felt was very short-lived.

"See? Better already," Steven knowingly pointed out with a smirk. "I'm gonna make this up to you, Peri. I know I'm not that good or original with how I make love just yet… but here is where we're gonna fix our problems."

Oddly enough, Steven seemed to be back to being perfectly reasonable. He just had a crazy-ass way of going about it.

"Because you love my posterior that much, right?" Peridot tiredly asked with a resigned smile on her face. "Honestly, Steven…"

"It's not my fault you've got such a hypnotic butt," Steven grumbled to himself before smiling back at Peridot. "Trust me; I think we're on the right track here. Are you feeling anything unusual about yourself… y'know, besides the obvious?"

While it embarrassed Peridot to so candidly talk about such things (even to Steven), she did think on certain other sensations coursing through her body.

"Th-there's a burning in my groin area, but it feels like that's been a constant issue since we started this," the technician admitted. "You seem so sure we need to do this in order to bring… _that_ about, but you haven't offered any real evidence to substantiate your claim."

"That's because I prefer just going by my intuition," Steven proclaimed with a wink. "Peri, can you please release your hold on me now?"

"I suppose I _have_ tortured you long enough," Peridot admitted as she willed away the hold on Steven's ability to cum. "Do what you must… or follow your heart; whatever's more applicable to this case."

Steven leaned over to kiss the back of Peridot's neck, eliciting a slight giggle out of her before he resumed his position mounting the gem from behind.

"Don't act like this is just for me, Peri! My spit will make sure you don't feel any more pain than you already have," Steven assured. "This is for both of us. Neither of us are gonna have a shred of virginity left after tonight!"

"I suppose that's a positive way to look at this," Peridot dreamily agreed. "Steven, I trust you know what you're doing–"

Peridot was abruptly cut off with a simultaneous cry and gasp; Steven finally started moving in and out of her ass, and given the state of his dick and no longer having Peridot's power to hold it back any longer, it completely slipped the technician's mind that Steven was going to have to work _fast_ before he ended up completely spent.

It took so much discipline and concentration to keep himself from blowing immediately, Steven had to rely on his human instinct to perform as best he could.

While Peridot struggled to stay on her hands and knees, she had to admit that she at least wasn't feeling any kind of pain; only pleasure. With Steven's frantic and heavy thrusts, it was difficult for the gem to match his rhythm when the boy barely had much of a coherent one to begin with.

"I-I'm gonna last as long as I can for you, Dot!" Steven grunted in sheer desperation. "I wanna give you a first time worth remembering! I-I gotta make an impression, so Little Peri will know I'm worthy to play with!"

"_Steven_…" Peridot moaned out, both in ecstasy as well as exasperation. "Y-you didn't need to go out of your way…"

"No! You were right, Peridot," Steven adamantly told her, being every bit as bold in fucking her simultaneously. "It's not enough to just be mellow, safe, and gentle! That's not who we are… it never was! The two of us always give everything in life nothing less then 100% of our effort every single day! It shouldn't be any different in the bedroom – _especially_ not the bedroom!"

While it seemed like Steven was talking out of his ass, Peridot couldn't help but feel moved by the hybrid's sentiments. In the end, they most definitely did come straight from the heart. No matter how needlessly melodramatic or hyperbolic he came off, Steven was a young man who wore his heart on his sleeve.

Combined with the swift, fluid style he made love to his fiancée, said engaged gem started to pant rapidly; not only was Steven swiftly bringing her body to its second orgasm of the night, it felt like her crotch was _set ablaze_. Due to how she was positioned, she couldn't see why she burned so badly down there just yet… but it wasn't long before Steven seemed to feel a similar inferno raging in his own crotch.

"I-I love you so much, Steven!" Peridot cried out as tears poured down her cheek. "Even when you say and do incredibly stupid things… I–_IloveyouIloveyou!_ **NGYYAAAH!**"

"_IloveyoutooDo_–**AAAAAUHH!**"

In the end, the newly-engaged couple came together at precisely the same time.

* * *

Peridot woke up sometime later in a daze. The ascended gem shook her head, as she was contending with double-vision when she first regained her consciousness. It didn't help that she felt bloated _as hell_, either.

However, the technician quickly remembered what last happened before she blacked out: she and Steven both came simultaneously.

Still weary, with everything ahead of her looking so blurry, the gem blindly rubbed her hand over her abdomen to confirm that every last drop of Steven's cum ended up inside her.

"Mmh… Steven…? What happened? How come we both lost consciousness…?"

Peridot's vision was finally clearing up, and when she didn't get an answer straight away from Steven, just a matter of looking down told her why: he was resting in her lap, face-down.

However, a tingling sensation that coursed through the gem's body just then indicated that Steven was not asleep despite appearing to be.

When Peridot reached over to pull Steven up by the curls of his hair, she was shocked to find her lover's mouth was vigorously sucking on… well, what _used_ to be her clitoris.

Steven turned out to be correct after all: after a brief, but impassioned session of anal sex, Peridot's very shy tentacle was finally coaxed out of its hiding place.

It was nowhere near the length or girth of Steven's _flaccid_ member, but it was quite the prehensile reproductive organ.

And now that it had showed itself, Steven had no intention of letting it go.

"I guess we both went a little too far giving it "our all", so we conked out. We haven't been out for long, though. Your Little Peri here actually woke me up… I think it likes me."

Peridot had no idea what to make of the sight of her slick, gray tentacle that seemed to affectionately curl itself against Steven's cheek after he ceased his blowjob.

"C'mon, Dot. Don't be shy. Let's get to know it better! We're gonna need the rest so you can finish me off with this little guy!"

The more Peridot saw her tentacle show Steven such blatant affection as if it had a mind of its own, she wondered if it wasn't too late to try and endear her fiancée to, say… perhaps a dildo, instead.

But the more she watched Steven laugh along and make nice with her reproductive organ, Peridot grew concerned with how that made _her feel. _

Jealous… _and_ suspicious.

* * *

**[ TO BE CONCLUDED... ]**


	2. Flawless Mistakes

**Notes:**

**As of the time of publishing, it is January 20th, which marks the 1-year anniversary of the first act of Gem Ascension (or the first 2 chapters of Act I in the Re:Ascension re-release)! An entire year has passed since I first started this massive insane series, and I had no idea back then just how much investment I'd be putting into this project. Even more impressive is that I've consistently stuck with it for this long. **

**And within the first year, I've already put over half a million words into the Gem Ascension continuity. Utter madness. **

**Just wanted to bring that up. Since the first chapter was for a self-indulgent celebration of my birthday, it was only fitting for the final chapter to represent my self-indulgent celebration of Gem Ascension's "birthday", so to speak. Here is where the REAL crazy shit happens in this very explicit Stevidot smut. Not many dare to go down this road, but in honor of good buddy Ig and my own interest in this twist, I was determined to see it through to the end.**

**Honestly, I think my smut-writing skills are below-average at best, but you can be the judge of that if you so desire. Enjoy seeing how Steven and Peridot fuck something up this time! ... Figuratively AND literally. **

* * *

"See, Little Peri? The outside world isn't so bad. You really should give it more of a chance when I'm not around…"

Peridot, while heavily annoyed, did her best to not let it show. Of course, she was always bad at this… and even if she _could_ manage a poker face to save her life, the ascended gem, even years later, often forgot about her fiancée's ability to read her unspoken feelings.

So, tragically, there was no point in her ever trying to hide anything from Steven; even with the best of intentions.

"The more you treat my giving genital like a separate entity, the more awkward this entire situation becomes," she flatly stated. "Have you ever seen me treat _your_ anatomical equivalent like this, Steven?"

Steven offered the love of his life a reassuring smile, though he appeared to be under duress in doing so. All the while, his finger glided over the slick shaft of the rarely-appearing tentacle. The hybrid's attention had been almost exclusively on it since he was woken up.

"Well, no… but mine doesn't exactly have, y'know… _personality_ like yours does!" he explained, though the moment he spoke that statement, he knew right away how absurd it sounded. "I mean, your little thing is really _stubborn_, Peridot. I think this is maybe my third time ever seeing it, and didn't you say earlier that it won't come out without me being around?"

"The majority of the tests I've conducted on my body have revolved around getting myself to evert in other ways," Peridot grumpily admitted. "And yes, despite my very intensive efforts in this field of research, this particular part of my anatomy only everts through your presence – preferably by means of direct contact, of course."

Steven flashed a more casual smile at the relatively small and thin prehensile extremity before giving it another stroke between his thumb and index finger towards the tip.

"Aw, so you only wanna come out to see me? That's so sweet," he cooed.

His words made the tentacle shiver with pleasure – a sensation that coursed through Peridot's body as she reflexively bit her own hand to suppress her moan.

"It's also _highly _illogical," she eventually grumbled at the young man. "I strongly feel this is _not_ a quirk inherent with my kind. Can you imagine how feasible natural gem reproduction would be if every gem's tendril only everted under extremely specific circumstances like this?"

Steven's smile fell, but he continued to absent-mindedly stroke his fiancée's genital as he considered how unrealistic the trait was for gems as a whole. "I guess that's true… you kinda showed me years ago that already isn't the case with the quartzes…"

"Precisely," Peridot bitterly concurred. "Jasper barely needed to do anything for hers to start coming out... stars, her uniform was never even phased off. Yet repeated unclothed attempts to stimulate my corporeal form wouldn't bring out my genital unless you were with me."

"Given who else we know she's been with, we know it couldn't be an exclusive thing for chosen partners," Steven glumly added. "And as much as I hate to bring them up…"

Peridot let out a tired sigh. "Steven, don't even apologize: I feel it's necessary to acknowledge we've inadvertently caused Sphalerite to climax on her own… _and_ through her memories, we know 5XF can evert not only independently of her partner, but with much greater ease. So, based on the evidence we have, we know this couldn't possibly be normal for all gems. Eversion should be roughly as simple as your equivalent in erection. _And_ we've proved long ago that a partner's presence is not required for this phenomenon."

"And it's also not just some quirk for Peridots," Steven pointed out. "Geez… the only thing that really comes to mind is the fact that you emerged with Diamond parts, Dot. And you've ascended, on top of that… so maybe that's why your case is a little, uh… unique."

Steven did shamefully recall through Sphalerite's memories that the elder sister of Peridot also had a much longer and thicker tentacle, but the hybrid wisely decided to _not_ point that out: he rightfully assumed if _he _remembered a detail like that, it was likely one that Peridot not only recalled as well, but was regularly haunted by.

However, that at least wasn't so much on Peridot being puny, but rather indicative of 5XF's official "defect" – her tentacle was actually _larger_ than the standard Era 2 Peridot size.

"Mm… you're right," Peridot reluctantly agreed. "That must be it: this defiant tentacle of mine represents the kind of Diamond I identify as…"

"Willpower," Steven finished with a solemn nod. "I know it's hard for you to just take my word for it when I say we shouldn't worry too much, but it'd really suck for our night to end on a low note because there's just a lot we don't know about your special anatomy…"

"There's a very slim chance we'll ever know the full extent of the truth," Peridot darkly acknowledged, almost sounding like she was conceding defeat. However, a certain framed image caught the corner of her eye: the technician couldn't help but keep a held gaze at the picture of what her and Steven's future could one day be.

Steven took notice to his lover's distracted expression and followed her gaze; his smile consequently widened as he caught sight of what held her attention.

While he had never stopped stimulating Peridot's tentacle even for a second since it everted, Steven was certain to stroke it more vigorously as he took his eyes off of it for the time being. He knew right now it was more important to console the host body of the wet, squirming tendril and doubled his stimulative efforts to deter it from going back to its hiding place simply because he was no longer _constantly_ giving it his undivided attention.

"It's fine if we never fully figure this out, Peridot," Steven warmly assured his beloved gem. "What matters is that we can share our experiences as best we can… and who knows? Maybe sex isn't the only thing your Little Peri can help me share. Future Us kinda implied that at the end of our dream, didn't they?"

Peridot's cheeks flushed deeply as she instantly knew what exactly Steven referred to. "O-oh, Steven, don't be ridiculous…"

"Well, we definitely know it's not _impossible_ thanks to our dummy of a fusion," Steven acknowledged, sounding a little annoyed with that detail before he indulged in Peridot's flustered nature. "Who knows, right? Maybe the kids with navel gems should be calling you _Papadot _instead…"

"_Oh my stars, you actually said that!"_ Peridot cried out in sheer embarrassment, shivering violently before she turned her focus squarely onto the cheeky hybrid reclined in her lap. "I should _destroy_ you for insinuating such things!"

Steven grinned quite shamelessly in response. "I sure hope you mean you're gonna destroy me in the sack!"

"–_I-idiot!_ I'm going to destroy you on this padded mattress!" Peridot specified; her literal-minded self a bit too riled up to realize Steven was indeed on the same page. "Not some cheap burlap construct!"

After taking a moment to check on his future spouse's counterpart to his cock, Steven was amused to see the tendril not only throbbing between his fingers, but visibly looking a slight bit thicker than it was moments ago.

"Well, I'm glad you're gonna make sure to destroy me in only the _best_ of conditions," he replied in a smarmy tone as he tightened his grip on the tentacle. "I can tell you're wet enough down there to wanna take me right now…"

"Ohhh, do I **ever**," Peridot heaved with fury. "Because _of course_ you could barely last a minute _not _looking at that discipline-lacking genital of mine! B-but…"

With great restraint, she took a deep breath and did her best to contain her own brand of primal rage.

"I-I know I'm not nearly as big as you, Steven… b-but being that this is our first time and we know very little about this accursed part of my body, I don't want to assume it's completely harmless," the ascended gem confessed. "That being said, I believe the wisest course of action is to lubricate your point of entry _and_ what I will be entering you with."

While he curled his first into the precum-leaking tentacle, Steven's eyes met his fiancée's.

"If I was in your spot right now, I'd be making the exact same call," he wholeheartedly agreed. "Only problem is, you'll probably need a lot of spit for me back there…"

"And I want it to be yours," Peridot insisted. "You had the foresight to minimize my pain, so let me do the same for you. If we're going to need a surplus of saliva, perhaps I can… "

Realizing what she was about to suggest, both Steven _and_ Peridot blushed simultaneously.

"Heh, wow… taking us back to our very first kiss," Steven chuckled, sounding nearly breathless by how visibly moved he felt about this. "Well, we proved your spit _can _adopt the healing factor so long as it's mixed in with mine. It'd be a sweet way for our relationship to come full circ–_mmmffhh!_"

While tempted to re-enact their delightfully awkward first kiss where they made the decision to go through with it together on the count of three, Peridot couldn't bear to wait that long. With Steven constantly stroking her shaft, its throbbing increased… as did its length and girth.

Despite still having reasonable doubt in her capabilities (as well as overall discomfort in taking up a role like this where _she_ could easily hurt the love of her life if she wasn't careful), Peridot's level of arousal steadily rose. At long last, she understood how Steven felt in this position, and a large part of her never wanted to use her willpower to torment her lover's cock again.

As she took her time sloppily kissing Steven, sucking in his saliva to store in her cheeks while their tongues sensually danced together, Peridot considered perhaps subjecting herself to the same brand of torment as penance for her careless misuse of her powers. Though part of herself thought it would well be worth the pain for a reason Steven soon picked up on.

With the pair finally on equal footing with the same desires and goals, understanding what they each individually wanted to accomplish together on this night, Steven found himself in a familiar position: an incident that happened years ago, way back during the night minutes after the couple performed their first successful fusion.

For many reasons, that night and their accomplishment was much harsher to look back on in hindsight, but creating Sphalerite was not the only feat they unwittingly achieved on their very first date.

As the two made out and came to better understand each other, Steven and Peridot were able to glimpse into each other's minds. The latter had no aptitude for this particular skill unless she was fully attuned with her partner. Steven himself could only reliably read coherent thoughts and see into others' imaginations under the same conditions; this time, he could hear the technician clumsily trying to convince herself she needed to implement self-punishment in a specific way.

Though he still had air to spare, Steven broke away from the kiss slowly after gathering this. He saw that Peridot's cheeks were puffed out already, so there was no need to donate any more of his special saliva, anyway.

Obviously, Peridot couldn't let out anything more than a muffled gurgle as she tried to keep her mouth from leaking when she looked to Steven, clearly confused and curious why he decided to part ways so soon.

The young gem was still so prone to being self-conscious in these situations and assuming she had done something wrong, so her worry was immediately apparent. Steven smiled reassuringly at his fiancée and made sure their eyes were on nothing but each other in this moment.

"Peridot, I get it, okay? You feel bad about making me hold back… while I think it's worth trying out on yourself, I don't want the main reason for you doing it being to punish yourself. Especially not for your first time… you've got enough to worry about just pulling that off," he said in the most soothing tone he could muster; his free hand fiddled with the curls framing the side of his beloved gem's face.

"Mm–_drrrghsssh_–!" Of course, Peridot was compelled to respond, but came close to losing a good amount of spit when she realized what currently impeded her ability to speak.

Steven, of course, couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly at the sight. To him, Peridot was always at her cutest when she became flustered or had a ditzy moment where common sense all but left her for whatever reason.

"C'mon, Dot," he teased. "Chipmunks store food in _their_ cheeks every winter, and _they _seem to pull off communicating just fine…"

The glare Peridot shot in Steven's direction didn't have an ounce of the menacing impact she meant for it to; if anything, her puffed-out cheeks combined with her usual short-tempered expressions just made it all the harder for Steven to _stop laughing_.

Ultimately, Peridot narrowed her eyes and remembered she had the power to easily deal with problems like this: she willed a glass jar into existence and quickly expelled the stored-up fluids in her mouth inside it.

She sat the container some distance aside while she continued giving Steven the stink-eye. "You enjoyed my misfortune far too much for my liking, Steven. That's all the more justification for me to embark on a _hostile takeover_ of your virginity."

While it hadn't been that long since Steven hit his peak (and consequently did feel some discomfort from his very sensitive member), he was dead certain Peridot's words stiffened up every single part of his body in the best possible way.

"H-heh, I was gonna say, so long as it's for a reason like _that_, I'm more than okay with you holding yourself back from going off too soon," he pointed out. "I still don't think it's a bad idea by itself: we just need more practice so we'll know how to use a technique like that to its full potential."

Peridot found herself blushing at Steven's words. "Stars almighty, you _really do _want me to pound you into an organic pulp…"

"I-I just wanna know how it feels," Steven shyly explained. "And… and with the way you acted when I just did you there, Dot…"

The technician clenched her teeth as she thought back on her behavior when Steven made the abrupt decision to switch holes on a whim.

"W-well, some of that _could_ be owed to catching me off guard since you know improvising is by no means something I'm accustomed to, but…" Peridot sighed; not even she bought into her own BS at this point. "Okay, _fine_. I admitted it was an even tighter fit in my anal cavity, and apparently you felt the same way. _Yes_, it was amazing. But it's highly unlikely I'll be able to give you an equivalent level of pleasure for your experience, given the notable difference in our phallic proportions…"

"You've been getting a _little_ bigger since your Little Peri first came out," Steven made sure to point out as he gestured down to his partner's lap where he continued to tease the tentacle with his right hand. "If you hold yourself back, I'm definitely sure you'll get that thing big enough to split me in half eventually."

Peridot cringed at the literal thought. "Rest assured I'll do everything in my power to _not_ bisect you, Steven. I just wanna… _destroy_ you a little bit, that's all."

"Oh, _that's_ all?" Steven snickered out before resuming his usual loving, comforting gestures. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing just how you pull that off, Peridot. You've got what you need for coating me in the back, so…"

He offered his partner a final kiss before setting his eyes down the diminutive gem's lap. "I'd like to finish what I started before you woke up while you take care of that."

She had gone out of her way to _not_ acknowledge it, but Peridot couldn't deny that it felt pretty damn amazing to have her temperamental tentacle wrapped in the confines of her lover's heated mouth.

"Yes, that would objectively be the best way to make efficient use of our respective time," she agreed, barely able to contain her normally unbridled excitement. "Ah, since your human proportions have grown a bit these past couple of years, perhaps it might be optimal to…"

"–Oh! I keep forgetting the gap between our body sizes is getting pretty big nowadays," Steven realized; clearly embarrassed to only now acknowledge that due to his continued growth, the pair no longer had much in the way of symmetry between their bodies. "Heh…"

Steven couldn't resist grinning like an idiot when he realized what Peridot was trying to suggest. "Wow. Didn't think we'd be busting out the ol' 69 position on the first go, but there's no better way for us to do our thing at the same time…"

"Technically, it's not that proper position since I won't be orally stimulating your phallus," the nitpicky technician was compelled to point out. "But, yes, I'll admit it's quite similar. Do you know how long I've been listening to Amethyst make jokes about that number before I was properly taught about this position?"

"_Psssht_, you're preaching to the choir, Peri," Steven assured. "Amethyst's been taunting me with those _well_ before we met you. But Pearl was usually there to try and put a stop to it."

Peridot couldn't help but smirk. "Ah, yes. _"Try"_ being the operative word. Does that not speak _volumes_ how ineffectual Pearl has been as the family's self-designated moral guardian?"

"Eh, I give her points for effort, at least," Steven casually stated. "Poor Pearl – I know she's been dreading this day, so I bet the other gems took her out to a bar to get her plastered. And she's usually _disgusted _when it comes to eating or drinking. Last time she did that was drinking Dad's hot cocoa right before our last Homeworld mission, and I think that was more outta courtesy… or a "we're probably gonna die soon anyway, so whatever" kinda gesture…"

While the technician was intrigued (as she only now learned about this detail due to not being present on the ship during that moment in time), the surges of arousal coursing through her body quickly overwrote the sentiment.

"Steven, I'm fairly certain my lack of a skeletal structure makes this term a misnomer in my specific case, but talking about Pearl at length is a surefire way to kill my "boner" in record time," Peridot grumbled, barely able to maintain her patience. "We're doing a pathetic job metaphorically sticking it to that uptight clod if we continuously get sidetracked."

"Ahaha… fair enough," Steven conceded. To make up for that, he kept a tight grip on his partner's tentacle while he re-positioned his body.

In less than a minute, the couple was placed in a manner that would allow both to fulfill their current missions. Now, Steven really couldn't see anything other than the twitching member in his grasp and the freshly-dripping vaginal folds it sprouted between.

"Boy, you're a clingy one," Steven teased the prehensile member as it wrapped around his thumb in an almost-possessive manner. "Hey, it's okay: you've got my full attention again. You cold, buddy? Wanna keep warm in my mouth again?"

Peridot rolled her eyes at Steven's sweet-talking to her gem equivalent of a _penis_, but said eyes soon bulged out the second she felt Steven's warm, silky lips wrap around it once more. Once her partner resumed his fervent sucking of her member, the gem felt herself shivering with pleasure almost immediately.

While Steven hadn't been doing much other than stroking her off the entire time they talked (maybe with some squeezes here and there), so much constant stimulation over that period of time was certainly adding up. And much to her relief, Peridot could feel herself filling out down there.

If anyone could make her little noodle of a cock grow into a proper penetrating rod, of course it would be none other than Steven himself.

In many ways, it really seemed like Steven was more excited to be fucked than Peridot was to be the one fucking him. For the full gem, she was desperate to not disappoint in this field for Steven's sake alone. Her own insecurities about the oddities surrounding her tentacle and overcoming them were just side-bonuses by comparison.

It took Peridot a few moments to get past the euphoric shock of the blowjob before she could properly focus on her own task.

"I'm sincerely regretting not paying more attention to this part of your anatomy, Steven," Peridot quietly uttered to herself as she slid the jar of spit over and coated her index finger with the thick healing goop. "I seldom thought we'd truly do this… and knowing what usually comes out of this hole…"

The ascended gem cringed at the thought. "E-even now, I can't shake _that _off entirely. But…"

Peridot felt herself start to throb uncontrollably inside her lover's mouth; she quickly willed herself to cap off her own impending orgasm before it slipped her mind again. The persisting itch she felt before her tentacle everted evolved to a searing sensation that spread like wildfire over her entire crotch. The pit of her belly started to simmer with desire as well; her core felt so tightly twisted, it almost felt like it would collapse in on itself.

And just like that, Peridot's concerns for sticking her fingers in a notoriously filthy part of an organic's orifice melted away. She tried to keep in mind how Steven went about preparing her a little while ago; the tension building up in her lower abdomen from her partner's vigorous oral stimulation almost compelled the ascended gem to drive her finger in full-force.

However, she stopped herself at the last second. While Peridot didn't have the patience to insert her first saliva-coated digit at a snail's pace, she carefully listened for Steven's reaction the moment she finally pushed the tip of her finger through the ring of his anus.

Any reaction of Steven's would be readily apparent to Peridot, as her dick quickly felt the vibrations of the young man's moaning.

Steven made sure to communicate as well as he could through his muffled outcries; unlike him, Peridot could not passively read her lover's unspoken feelings. She needed clear cues to know for sure she was doing something right.

Peridot quickly gathered that the moans were ones of approval and a signal to continue her work.

It was harder than expected for her to slide her finger very far; Steven's inner walls were _very_ quick to clench down _hard_ on their intruder. She erroneously assumed that Steven's continued growth would equate to a larger passage, but she vastly overestimated the proportionate growth of an anus to the rest of his body.

It didn't help that Peridot's own fingers were quite short and stubby even post-ascension, so she could only push so far up her partner's rectum before her digit fully hilted itself within his ass.

Luckily, Peridot soon recalled that she was, in fact, an ascended gem. Being a peridot-diamond hybrid charged with willpower meant many of Peridot's limitations as an Era 2 gem no longer applied, so it didn't take her long to think of shapeshifting the length of her finger.

Indeed, her index finger grew as long as she needed it to be. With much greater ease, and empowered by the aroused, muffled whimpering of her fiancée, Peridot pushed through the tight, heated cavern with much greater ease.

After sheathing her lengthened index finger, Peridot was mesmerized by the sight of Steven's ass quivering with delight as it seemed to buck _against_ her finger; a clear indicator that it was ready for more.

From the corner of her eye, Peridot also caught sight of Steven's half-hard member twitching with delight.

Peridot was admittedly impressed to see it readily aroused so soon after it blew its load. While she knew it was far from being ready for another round, the technician did quickly realize she only needed _one_ hand to stretch out and lubricate Steven.

So, she was more than happy to reach over with her free hand and secure Steven's cock with a gentle, but firm grasp.

Of course, Peridot couldn't resist snickering when she heard Steven's gasp break through his muffled moaning. She knew he'd have no objections to a handjob while she probed his ass, so Peridot happily resumed work on her main objective: it was time to add her middle finger.

While she did that (and thoroughly enjoyed Steven's whimpering further stimulate her own member), Peridot performed some routine thrusts in-and-out. She recalled an interesting sensation after Steven inserted a second finger inside her ass earlier; while she couldn't see what exactly he did, it didn't take long for her to experiment and come across the scissoring technique.

Steven's _much louder_ internal groaning was indicative of Peridot coming across the proper method. The quick-learning gem smirked, wasting no time shapeshifting her middle finger so she could properly stretch Steven's asshole as far as she could go.

Moments later, Peridot felt a _massive_ jolt of arousal when Steven suddenly _screamed_ right against her tentacle.

Peridot was puzzled by this reaction, but it seemed somewhat familiar…

Steven was compelled to interrupt his blowjob (letting one hand take his mouth's place; he was intent on not letting this tricky tentacle go a single second without some form of attention from him) and looked back to Peridot.

"O-oh shi–…" Of course, Steven was of (relatively) sound mind and wanted to avoid swearing any more than he had already when he was driven completely insane from his arousal. "I mean, fu–… _fffrgh_–**Peridot!**"

"... Yes…?" Peridot meekly replied.

"Whatever you just did, j-just… _grah!_ Keep doing that, _please!_" he urged. "P-put more fingers in me; maybe that'll make it easier! _Just don't stop doing that!_"

Steven's anguished pleas fully resonated with Peridot: whatever he felt, it was very similar, if not identical to what Peridot herself felt when Steven fucked her ass at a certain angle.

"If you insist," Peridot happily obliged the young man as her ring finger (not the one bearing the actual engagement ring, of course) plunged into his anus. "I should have figured even something like this wouldn't make you sink to my level: my dear, sweet Steven would never threaten another on pain of death… not even under the influence of arousal!"

Her ring finger grew like the two before it, and the devious gem gleefully pumped all three into the ass of her beloved.

Needless to say, Peridot was hitting Steven's prostate every other beat, which never failed to draw a howl of pleasure from the young man.

Said howling was soon muffled again; while Steven was stunned with the continued assault on his prostate, Peridot instinctively wrapped her legs around his head and plunged her pulsing tendril straight back into Steven's mouth. Steven was surprised, but didn't mind that his lover was taking matters into her own hands.

It _was _a great challenge for Peridot to resist further giving in to her urges; so _badly_, she wanted to fuck Steven straight down his gullet just as he'd done to her. However, she couldn't let herself forget that Steven had certain limitations; giving the hybrid a receipt for his brutal treatment of her was highly dangerous and ill-advised.

While Peridot had the restraint to resist going that far, she was a bit ashamed to let a couple of thrusts slip through her resistances. Luckily for her, Steven seemed to anticipate this inevitability and withstand them.

After some consideration, Peridot inserted her pinky into Steven, but by this point, his inner walls were already well-coated in his saliva and she could only stretch a virgin asshole out so far before it became more trouble than it was worth to stress-test the hole. She continued to ram her elongated fingers against Steven's prostate relentlessly.

It was then that Peridot took notice to Steven's cock that was still being tended by her other hand; a few hits on the prostate quickly jolted the member up into a fully erect state. Much like her own shaft, Steven's throbbed with need. It was already in such a desperate state, and Peridot hadn't even started properly fucking the young man yet.

Left by itself, no doubt Steven's cock was going to spill long before Peridot finished her task. To the logical-minded technician, that seemed like such a waste…

Against her better judgment, Peridot once more utilized her willpower to keep Steven from ejaculating. The darkening color of the shaft told the ascended gem that it was finally time to give her lover what he really wanted.

Steven's mouth hung loose over Peridot's tentacle as he whined; his future wife's fingers slowly slid out of him entirely, leaving him unbearably barren.

"Oh, hush," Peridot shot back, rolling her eyes. "You're about to get exactly what you want, Steven. But you'll need to let me go."

After spending so much time nonstop with Peridot's tentacle, part of Steven really _didn't_ want to relinquish his hold on it. He worked so hard to bring it out, the hybrid was genuinely afraid it would retreat back to its hiding place as a clitoris if he dared to let it go.

In the end, Steven decided to trust Peridot's judgment and, with great reluctance, let it go free.

Peridot rose to her feet on the mattress while Steven adjusted his position. He was already, for the most part, in the proper stance to take it from behind.

Meanwhile, Peridot's other hand left Steven's shaft by its lonesome, as she needed both sets of fingers for this new phase. Curiously she peered down at herself and rested her tentacle right over the hole it was destined to penetrate. The sensation made Steven shiver with delight, while Peridot felt shaken for… _other_ reasons.

Her tentacle was now a much more respectable size thanks to Steven's constant attention. Still nowhere near the length and girth of the human hybrid's, but it had gained enough in both aspects to now appear closer to a proper "cock" rather than an overcooked noodle.

"Thank you, Steven," Peridot gratefully whispered out. "This should be more than enough for me to… ah, _destroy_ you with."

Though even with its increased length and girth, the ascended gem knew her tentacle wasn't nearly long enough to reach Steven's prostate. She would have to hope Steven's tight ass could get her to grow more, or else she might have to risk exerting her willpower to make her own tentacle shapeshift.

Peridot only wanted to consider that as a last resort, of course.

"_Rrrrnnngghh_, **Peri!** Hurry up and put it in!" Steven groaned with need. "Stop it with the teasing! I wanna be fuuu–_uuuaah_~_…_"

His demands were interrupted by the sensation of _something _going inside him, though it certainly wasn't a tentacle.

"There was a bit of surplus saliva left in the jar," Peridot deviously mentioned as she used both thumbs to stretch out his sphincter. "And I'd just _hate_ for it to go to waste…"

With her willpower, Peridot could easily manipulate the remaining saliva in the jar to float over and pour directly into his anal cavity.

"_Sssssshhh_–oh, **c-cold! **_S-so cold…"_

"Felt pretty lukewarm to me," Peridot countered with a shrug. "You'll be grateful for this later; that much is assured."

Steven could barely think straight already; the sensation of so much viscous fluid seeping down his tender hole was impossible for him to describe. But… he definitely didn't _hate_ it.

"I commend you for your efforts in lubricating my finicky injector," Peridot praised the young man as she started to guide her slick tip towards the tight ring of nerve endings that stood between it and the clammy depths of Steven's ass. "I promise I will make up for its lacking size with my dominating spirit!"

She leaned over to glance at Steven's face as best she could in this position, smirking at how utterly overwhelmed her future husband looked. "Are you prepared for your imminent destruction, Steven Universe?"

"Please, _destroy me!_" Steven wailed in response. "I-I wanna know how it feels! I've wanted to know for years! I-I know that's weird for someone like me, but–"

Steven was silenced with a gentle kiss.

"Steven, everything about us… as individuals, our relationship, our shared destiny in Era 3… _all _of that has been synonymous with "weird" since the beginning," Peridot gently assured him. "So stop with that self-shaming habit I've caught you doing _far_ too often. If something as amazing as this is weird, then who on Earth wants to be ordinary? I certainly don't, and neither should you."

Peridot's warm and loving tone helped Steven relax. The elder of the pair was still astounded to this very day that the gem who spent most of her life as a merciless sociopath ruled by logic was now his affectionate, considerate, and consoling better half; the gem that would one day be his wife.

"So, you're… warming up to "Papadot", I take it?" he asked; now visibly relaxed and prepared to do whatever he could to make this experience one they could equally enjoy.

Peridot narrowed her eyes. "One step at a time, Steven. You've just re-ignited my _rage_."

"That's the plan!" Steven declared in a mischievous tone, winking at his beloved gem. "Pissing you off usually makes you put in the most effort, so…"

The technician was _done_ with pleasantries now; while she acknowledged that Steven had a point, Peridot was now _beyond_ the limits of her patience. She moved back to mount her partner, gripping his ass _very_ tightly to express how overly-tried her patience truly was.

"Well, Steven, it's time to be destroyed for your insolence," she flatly stated. "Commencing anal fornication procedure!"

Both Steven and Peridot grunted as the latter slowly inserted her tentacle through the tantalizing hole.

With so much gratuitous lubrication on both ends, it was surprisingly easy for Peridot to slip in and bury herself to the hilt. Steven's wanton cries and moans were louder than ever regardless, as his body attempted to accommodate for this much thicker foreign addition. Thanks to Peridot's calming words of encouragement, Steven was relaxed enough to resist clenching too hard to impede his partner's progress.

Peridot momentarily collapsed on Steven's back, though her legs remained firm, keeping the gem's hips mashed against Steven's glutes.

She was overcome with the sensation of her _extremely_ sensitive tentacle cushioned with the tight warmth of her lover's firm ass. Not long after she fully sheathed herself into Steven, she gasped upon feeling dribbles of excess saliva oozing out of the heavily occupied hole.

"O-oh… _oh my stars…_ St-Steven, is… is _this_ what you feel when you've i-inserted yourself into–?"

Steven readily nodded as he remained steadfast, but sweat poured down his face as he panted heavily, letting his body acclimate to this new experience.

"A-aah… I bet this really _full_ feeling is…"

"Yes," Peridot hastily affirmed. "It's supposed to feel like that for you. Being complete… being…"

"One…"

Peridot's permanent blush deepened as she felt Steven take one of her hands and interlaced their fingers together.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure," Steven weakly assured his lover. "Just like my pain is your pain. We share it all… when I figured that out a long time ago, that's when I knew for sure I was gonna marry you one day."

In haste, Peridot wiped a stray tear from her eye, but her quivering smile told Steven she was weeping on the inside. "Y-you clod… I'm trying to _destroy_ you, here! Don't start appealing to my better nature!"

"Just thought you'd like a little encouragement while we get used to being in each other," Steven lightly chuckled. "I meant what I said, though. Just keep in mind that no matter how the rest of this night plays out, or what happens tomorrow onward… one day, you won't just be Peridot anymore. You'll be _Peridot Universe_."

Just like that, Peridot hastily re-oriented her body to properly mount Steven like she had prior to slumping over.

"O-okay, that's enough out of you!" she sputtered; grateful that their positioning wouldn't allow Steven to see just how flustered she was right now. "You've delayed your inevitable destruction long enough! Now, feel my wrath in a manner that none before have!"

Peridot wasn't certain, but she certainly felt like she had been growing inside Steven since sheathing herself within him.

At the very least, she found it a _bit_ trickier pulling out of Steven than it was to push in; then again, Peridot having to start slow only drew out the pleasure for Steven as he moaned wantonly.

"_Nyrrrgh!_ You could still use some loosening up," she observed. "I'll have to apply some brute force."

While "brute force" should _never _be spoken of in the same breath as any Peridot (unless it's referencing one _suffering_ brute force from a higher-caste gem) – these gems certainly were never made for that kind of power – it was a bit of a different story in the bedroom.

Steven's moaning went from sweet and sensual to downright _guttural_ the moment Peridot fiercely slammed back into him, reburying her tentacle deep in his ass.

She didn't stop there: a steady, rhythmic cycle of thoughtless fucking followed Peridot's first "retaliation". Steven's escalated cries empowered her, and she quickly became addicted to the sensation coursing through her throbbing appendage.

Peridot saw no reason _not_ to drive herself even harder into Steven; it wasn't long before she was putting most of her strength into her thrusts, striving to dig herself deeper into the young man she dearly loved. She thrived off his impassioned, ecstatic moans and frantic callings of her name.

And to think Peridot for so long had been uncomfortable taking up this role in her relationship with Steven. But thanks to her fiancée's persistence and drive to share as many experiences as they could, at last Peridot felt enlightened.

Steven, meanwhile, felt he had fallen into pure bliss. Despite his anguished cries, he was enjoying himself greatly – and through his powers, he felt all the better knowing Peridot was quickly becoming enamored with this new dynamic to their relationship. He was greatly overwhelmed, but in the best way possible: Steven knew there was a high chance Peridot would get carried away if she took to this form of lovemaking.

Many of Steven's independent "self-discovery" studies involved improving his stamina and endurance in the past; primarily for this very reason.

Of course, it helped greatly that the liberal use of Steven's saliva numbed down all pain to a bare minimum, so all that _could_ be felt was the pressure and the pleasure that went with it.

"Oh_shi_– _Peridot!_" Steven gasped as his hands and knees gave out suddenly; his fiancée was no longer satisfied fucking him in a stationary position, so without warning, the diminutive gem jumped him from behind.

Her legs locked around his waist while her hands scrambled to wrap around his belly, but Steven's build proved to be too wide for her arms to fully lock together. She was barely able to keep her legs securely held tied for this very reason.

However tenuous her grip on Steven's body was, Peridot's ferocious fucking never faltered. She successfully managed to find a better angle to plunge deeper into his depths, but despite her efforts, both Peridot and Steven could tell she had not yet found the prostate.

But… come hell or high water, Peridot was determined to not let this night end without her tentacle finding the same bundle of nerves her fingers came across that drove Steven absolutely _insane_.

"I… have not yet _begun_ m-my true destruction of your p-posterior, human!" Peridot hissed out. "This is the _warm-up!_ I won't have my partner fall apart this soon, even if you are a limitation-prone organic!"

"J-just caught me by surprise," Steven choked out through his cries. "S-seriously, don't let up! The Peri I know is a _fighter_ – you can do _better_ than this and you know it!"

Peridot growled, but Steven's words proved to have an effect on her: the wet smacks of her hips meeting his ass grew louder and more frequent. She was glad to have thought of willing a hold on her own orgasm, as she most certainly would have spilled her essence within the young man by now.

At the end of the day, this engaged couple _were_ basically still virgins – or rather, _freshly_ ex-virgins. No matter how much Steven and Peridot studied and trained their bodies over the past two years, they could only go so far on their own.

Though Steven had mostly fallen flat on the mattress by this point, his knees were still _partially_ up (just spread quite far out from their original positions); no matter how worn down the hybrid was, he direly needed room to buck his own hips in time with Peridot's. He was humping nothing but the covers, but it was purely reflexive. And if Peridot hadn't once again used her powers to suppress orgasms, there would be a sticky white mess where most of Steven's torso lied by now.

Of course, this time, Steven _wasn't _aware his beloved gem inflicted him with this for the second time in one night.

"How about _now_, Steven?!" Peridot barked out without losing a beat, throwing the full weight of her body against her partner every time she buried her squirming member into his innermost depths. "Is my rate of fornication to your liking?!"

For Steven, even _he_ didn't believe Peridot would pick up on this so quickly. "_Mmmhrrmph!_ Y-you're destroying my ass _r-real good!_ I-I just… a little deeper–"

"Say no more," Peridot grumbled as she got straight to adjusting and analyzing her angle, figuring out how to best achieve what they both sought after. "Y-you're _coherent_; that means I'm not destroying you _efficiently_. And you know I do _nothing_ by half-measures!"

"D-do whatever you need to do," Steven pleaded, utterly desperate. "I-I need to feel you hit that spot again. _So good…_"

Peridot grimaced as the blush across her face deepened once more. "O-oh, _please!_ If I hit "that spot" ever again, it's only because I felt like it because _I'm_ a professional, unlike you!"

She adjusted her angle slightly after pulling out, only to slam herself back into Steven full-force. He cried out, but Steven's ability to clearly wail out every syllable of Peridot's name was indicative that she hadn't reached the prostate yet.

"I'm not destroying your anal cavity out of mercy, human!" Peridot shakily claimed as she tried to resist repeatedly jamming her tentacle in-and-out out Steven so she could quickly try a new angle… but she wasn't quite disciplined enough to stop herself from doing just that anyway. "This is to assert _dominance!_ I-I could so easily use my will to force you into submission; it's just more _satisfying_ to break you this way!"

While all of Steven's senses were being relentlessly assaulted in some way, he managed to let out a smirk and a bit of a laugh between his fits of moaning.

"H-heh, I feel like that's the Little Peri talking," he snickered. "But they're probably not so little right now…"

"I… would say _not_," Peridot muttered as she paused her assault for a moment to see she had indeed grown and swollen considerably. With every passing second, Peridot had to exert a little more effort in pulling herself _out_ of Steven.

Her little tentacle now bore a much greater resemblance to her fiancée's penis. However, that also meant Peridot was overdue let herself orgasm: that was just common sense when she'd basically grown about five times her natural size.

"Oh my stars… I-I'd say this is unprecedented, but there's only so much publicly known about natural gem reproduction," Peridot remarked in awe. "B-but logically, this shouldn't be the norm for a type of gem optimized to _be_ inseminated…"

"Can you set aside that stupid curiosity aside for just a few minutes?!" a _very_ pent-up Steven barked out, startling the technician. "I'm freakin' _dying_ over here, Peridot!"

"–Oops." Peridot blushed for reasons _beyond_ arousal for once. "Hehe… how could I forget I was in the midst of commencing your destruction?"

When she resumed her position, the ascended gem held back on her urge to immediately plunge back into Steven's needy ass; the young man himself raising his hips to present himself to communicate just how urgently he needed this.

Tempting as it was, Peridot knew she needed to apply some critical thinking after failing to reach Steven's prostate despite several attempts at different angles. It was hard enough for her to break her focus on her newly-awoken instinctive need to breed to adjust the positioning, and one look at Steven's swollen cock told the gem that her fiancée was in dire need of release; no less than she herself needed it, certainly.

She needed to think out of the box; figure out how to simulate what was originally achieved with shapeshifted fingers.

"Peridot, am I gonna have to float my ass right into your face for you to get your head back into the game?!" the increasingly demanding Steven snarled. "What's the hold-up?!"

"–Oh, that's it!" Peridot's eyes lit up as a revelation hit her. "We're on the Moon right now; I had to install a gravity field matching Earth's in our hideaway when I created it years ago, but perhaps this specific objective can be best achieved with none at all!"

Steven shot a cautiously skeptical look to his partner. "Really? We're gonna do something like _this_ in Zero-G?"

"Our options greatly multiply when we're not tethered by the laws of gravity," Peridot slyly pointed out. "So long as we stay together, _any_ position is at our disposal."

Without wasting another moment, the ascended gem passively asserted her willpower over the lunar hideaway's AI, deactivating the localized gravitation while suppressing what little pull the Moon itself naturally had in order to cause Steven to start floating in midair.

While being a gem meant Peridot's body would never naturally float so long as she was on any celestial body, that had no bearing over an ascended variant who regularly willed herself to float and fly even on Earth whenever she pleased.

Now that both were airborne, Peridot could easily switch to a position she vastly preferred over what she had before: by turning herself around and keeping Steven beneath her, the gem's tentacle easily slipped right back into the hybrid's freshly-stretched and slickened orifice.

"_Hhhaaahhh,"_ Steven breathed out and whimpered simultaneously. "M'kay, Peri… I'm trusting you on this…"

"If I'm going to destroy you, I'd prefer to _see_ your agony as it happens," Peridot teased, revealing herself to have flipped Steven over. She clung to the young man's lower abdomen, not-so-accidentally mashing her body against his own throbbing dick. "_Mmm_, I can also take your phallus as a hostage like this."

Steven blushed heavily from the arousing sight of a devious Peridot shamelessly squishing much of her small body around his member, including keeping its top half cushioned between her breasts. "H-holy crap, you're _evil_…"

"Well, _that's_ hardly news," the smarmy technician quipped, hugging Steven's cock firmly against her form while pushing her hips down to perform an experimental thrust,finally allowing Peridot to see the vulnerability and euphoria her literal input yielded from her beloved written all over his face.

"_Mmmm_-more of that, please!" Steven squeaked out as he subconsciously dry-humped the gem in possession of his rod. "C-C'mon, Peri! Give it your all!"

This prompted the smirking gem below to oblige him; with all her might, she started another round fervently fucking her fiancée, at the same time clinging to the most sensitive part of his body as hard as she could.

Soon enough, Steven was unable to contain his urges to moan out parts of Peridot's name and partial expletives as his lover not only matched her previous pace, but exceeded it. And somehow, although her tentacle was in a constant state of burning agony for quite some time, a particular searing heat tore through it the harder she plunged herself as deep into Steven as she could go.

It was a sign to Peridot that she needed to finish this up soon for her own sake, lest her own pent-up pressure become overwhelming enough to poof her. However, she wouldn't let herself get off until she could hit the spot Steven wanted so badly.

If his cries were anything to go by, Peridot was making progress of _some_ kind, but she had no way of knowing just how close she was or which precise direction she needed to adjust her position to line up with what Steven so desired. Zero-G simply gave the couple more options to figure this out; it didn't exactly narrow said choices down.

So unwilling to break her furious pace, Peridot only fully broke out of Steven for less than a second before adjusting herself a few degrees to the right, then dug her dick straight back down into the young man without missing a beat.

Steven's cries gradually became louder and more incoherent; the harder Peridot fucked him, the more it pushed his upper body down. Eventually, he found himself floating in a downward-diagonal angle.

And suddenly, he could see nothing but white.

"**AAAAH!"**

"_Steven?!"_ Peridot was roughly startled into stopping her assault, immediately concerned for the sudden escalation in her future husband's tone. "Steven, that didn't sound normal! Are you–"

"**Keep. GOING."**

The tone radically shifted again; now it was dark and almost menacing. However, it _was_ full of confidence and assertiveness. Peridot knew that could only mean one thing.

"F-_Fine!_" she spat, trying to save face. "I'm holding you responsible if this turns out to be more than you're making yourself out to be able to handle! You aren't the only one who's about to shatter from internal pressure, y'know!"

Finally, Steven found his pleasure transcending the level in which it previously hit a plateau: his eyes leaked, he freely whined and cried incomprehensible nonsense, and the rest of his body went on autopilot as his own shaft piston up and down between Peridot's breasts without any consideration for the gem in question.

Thrust after thrust brought forth exploding stars in Steven's vision; the glittery remnants remained sparkling in his eyes as fresh drool began to seep from his mouth. His cries were soon made doubly impossible to make out as he started to gargle out his cries.

Peridot was glad Steven's body didn't completely give out on him after she found the right spot to drill her dick down against. She too pushed her limits, but both knew this moment of mutual bliss wouldn't last beyond a couple of minutes due to the wear and tear on their inexperienced bodies.

However, Steven and Peridot knew coming into this that their session, while making up for their epic failure two years prior, _was_ still a learning experience. As expected, missteps were had, but thankfully nothing anywhere near the level of what they had suffered before.

Especially now that Peridot and Steven had their own shared bedroom just waiting for them back on Earth to use as they pleased, it was just a matter of time before the ascended gem memorized the precise angle to best fuck Steven, just as Steven would come to know by heart just where to elicit the highest levels of arousal out of Peridot.

All they needed was just a little more practice.

Steven's cries reached an unnaturally high pitch just as his gemstone started to glow. Peridot's own hybrid gemstone glowed seconds later as she felt her lover's body seize up, actively clenching against her tentacle to hold it in place. With one final heave and a sharp crack of her dampened hips smashing against Steven's saliva-coated ass, Peridot bottomed out inside her fiancée.

No longer able to maintain her own will-induced orgasm delayer, Peridot collapsed against her lover's cock as her own erupted with a furious outpouring of fluid: many years of repressing herself and this particular organ especially, only allowed to come out of hiding so few times and even less often had any opportunity to expel any of its own ejaculate, meant Steven got to experience what many years of repressed desires did to him when he and Peridot first succumbed to their desires long ago.

Peridot could barely even register the outside world as she flooded her partner's cavity with reproductive fluids. While she knew it couldn't literally be the case (as Steven _literally_ wouldn't be able to stay alive), but the technician swore it felt like molten lava was being expunged from her constantly-spurting tentacle.

Her form beyond her member quickly relied on Steven's body for support; she felt entirely limp save for a very stiff rod; it would be a while before she went flaccid.

Steven felt something was amiss, but right now all he really cared about was the sensation of being filled by his lover's juices. This was something he wanted to experience since he first filled up his fiancée.

If he was being honest with himself, this was probably one of the biggest reasons why Steven was so insistent on sharing this experience with Peridot in the first place.

A few silent minutes passed as the floating couple embraced each other as best they could while waiting for the orgasm to subside.

Peridot didn't even want to think about how much of her essence she just shot straight into Steven; this moment was years in the making, and all she wanted to do was enjoy her well-earned accomplishment.

"Mm, that was really something else, Dot," Steven weakly murmured after the lengthy period of silence. "But… there's something I gotta ask…"

"_No_, it's highly improbable for my genital to stay that size, Steven," the annoyed Peridot muttered back. She knew that _had_ to have been on his mind, at least. "And that's likely for the best: do you not realize I would be sporting an embarrassingly massive bulge between my legs if it remained the _full_ extent of its maximum length and girth?"

Steven sighed in exasperation. "That's… not what I'm asking. Aren't you wondering why you aren't covered with my stuff right now?"

"Huh…?" Peridot blinked and finally took notice to the quivering, engorged member she clung to. "… Oh. How… peculiar…"

Then Peridot remembered it shouldn't be; while she ended the willpower-induced delay on her orgasm, she certainly wasn't thinking of giving Steven the same courtesy in the heat of the moment.

"_Peridot…" _Steven's knowing tone said it all: he likely just read through her feelings and figured out what she only now recalled.

"C-crap, I totally forgot to tell you I did that to you again, right?" Peridot was speaking rhetorically, of course, but was overcome with nervousness when she realized how rightfully _pissed_ Steven was to learn about it at a time like this. "_S-sorry!_ Steven, I promise I was gonna tell you! I was just–"

"Are you done in me yet?" Steven brutally cut her off; his narrowed eyes and furrowed brows made it clear he was more than a little peeved about this.

Peridot blushed at the reminder that she'd been filling Steven with who knows how much cum, but she quickly checked on that.

Sure enough, their bodies were barely connected at this point, as Peridot's tentacle shrunk almost to its original noodle-like size, though it remained just a tad thicker and puffier (likely from all the stress).

"_Ahahaha_… yep! I can tell by the shrinkage of my genital that I've literally got nothing left to give," Peridot pointed out, trying (and failing) not to sound as terrified as she felt. "I'll just go ahead and, uh…"

Luckily, it took barely any effort at all for Peridot to pull out what little remained of her in Steven. However, her tentacle was sensitive to _maddening_ levels for obvious reasons, which made the technician choke out a whimper when she felt her tip get yanked from the sphincter.

However, Steven himself didn't even flinch at this: his eyes bore straight down into Peridot's.

"I, ah… I should probably go ahead and let you, er–"

Steven quickly cut her off by grabbing hold of both her arms. "You're gonna turn the gravity back on first, actually. _I'll _let you know when you should be doing anything else, got that?"

"R-right; of course…" Peridot was not about to be her usual insolent self when Steven looked _that _perpetually pissed off.

It was a pitifully easy task for the ascended gem to restore gravity back to its default settings, and she even had the foresight to make the change gradual so that she and Steven would land back on the bed nice and softly.

After landing and a few adjustments, the very bloated Steven seemed too focused on his current objective to acknowledge the expected side-effect of Peridot unloading so much of her seed within him (with very little pouring out even now): picking up his soulmate by the hips and planting her body right atop his shaft.

"I think the least you can do is take this for me," Steven dully ordered. "Unless you've got a _problem_ with that."

The hybrid's tone made it evident to Peridot that he wasn't really going to take "no" for an answer, of course.

"_Not at all!"_ Peridot very loudly assured; the ascended gem's forced grin made it all the more apparent that she at least regretted her actions enough to have a mild fear of what Steven's idea of a just punish entailed. "I'll just, uh…"

She grunted, attempting to force her body to slip down the entire shaft with ease, but no more than a couple of inches were buried inside.

Steven sighed, rolling his eyes before he applied a firmer grasp on his lover's hips to pull her down the rest way in a single fluid motion.

Peridot loudly gasped; it hadn't been _that_ long ago since her silky nether lips had been parted to accommodate this mighty cock… but that was all the more reason why the technician couldn't resist her impassioned cries, as this was a _lot_ of stimuli to be subjected to after the most explosive (albeit only) orgasm of her life.

Sat atop Steven's lap like this made the resulting bulge in her belly _painfully_ apparent. Her inner walls were quick to constrict against this invader, but that was precisely what the hybrid wanted.

"I'm obviously not gonna be able to keep this down for long," Steven calmly told his partner; a tinge of contempt still lingered in his tone. "I wanna say this'll make up for not taking enough risks with you when we did it this way earlier, but… let's be real: I'll be lucky to last a minute."

"Qu-quality over quantity, then," a shaken Peridot assured. "F-for what it's worth, my phallic sensitivity combined with this _is_ putting me quickly on the edge of another climax, so…"

"Just… don't move," Steven told her; the remains of his patience rapidly disintegrating. "You're exhausted, and this isn't gonna be anything fancy. Just consider it a receipt."

Peridot offered Steven a final pleading glance. "Y-you still love me, right? I didn't just annul our engagement with my faulty decision-making, did I?"

Steven smirked at the heavily bloated gem in his lap. "Peri, as much as you've tried to outright _kill me_ in the past, you should know better to even ask something like that. Now be a good gem and dispel your little curse. This won't take long."

Overwhelmed with her fiancée's positive showing of emotion in light of the well-earned anger and annoyance he showed her since her blunder was revealed, Peridot happily willed away Steven's body's inability to orgasm as she embraced the young man. She felt relieved, or as much one could be when a _very_ swollen and thick cock was on the verge of splitting her in two.

Of course, Steven reciprocated the embrace, but it doubled as a means of keeping a firm grip on the gem's body as he rapidly moved her up and down his tormented cock to give it that final push to send both parties off the edge.

It didn't even last a minute, but their combined guttural groans and cries spurred from their primal instinctive needs made Steven put his all into fucking the one gem he chose to marry. It was a hot, heavy, and intensive round of ceaseless fucking with zero boundaries or reservations from either party.

Part of Peridot wanted _more_ of this, of course, but she could feel the mounting pressure rapidly pushing her vulnerable corporeal form towards the line: one that, which crossed, would cause her to poof.

But she couldn't deny there was something enthralling about being pushed so close to such an extreme. The love of her life was already so skilled despite his obvious lack of experience; what made up for that was the simple fact that the two knew each other so well. Steven's profound levels of love for her allowed the couple to pull through so many obstacles and remain firmly resolved to live out the rest of their lives together.

He knew exactly where to stop pushing his limits: that much was proved when Peridot gasped out in warning of a sudden oncoming orgasm. Just as that was triggered, Steven fully sheathed himself into his future spouse.

Fully trapped in Peridot's vice gripping canal, Steven tightly embraced his lover and howled out her name.

For the second time tonight, the young engaged couple came in unison.

Naturally, Peridot's vaginal secretions found a way to gush out from the seams of her plugged-up entrance, leaving both with soaked lower abdomens while the pent-up abundance of hybrid cum filled Peridot's core.

Combined with how much Steven unloaded in her anal cavity earlier, Peridot was coming out of this with a belly at least three times as inflated compared to how Steven's furious orgasm rendered her two years ago.

At least this time, Steven himself was sharing in that experience as well. Peridot's rapidly-expanding gut squished against Steven's own puffy belly, rubbing her soft, squishy form against the pink gemstone protruding from the center of her lover.

"Heh… even though we did it so much better this time around… we kinda ended this the same way we did last time, didn't we?" Steven noted when he finally had enough time to breathe and think semi-coherently.

Peridot blinked a few times before realizing Steven was absolutely right. "Oh, stars… you've got a point. The only difference is that my body could fully accept your insertion this time. How bizarre…"

"Yeah…" Steven's smile faded as he shot a freshly annoyed glance to Peridot. "So, let that be a lesson, Dot: if you're gonna do that, _let me know_."

"S-sorry," Peridot whined out; obviously still sensitive as their bodies were still joined together. "I had every intention of letting you know. I just… I _saw_ how highly aroused you became when I had barely started dominating your anal orifice, Steven. So soon after your last orgasm, on top of that… I just, er… I felt like it would be a waste to just let it spill out. I thought you'd prefer to prolong your arousal, so you could have that when I finally figured out the best angle to engage our next round of coitus."

Steven couldn't stay mad at her; especially when he saw how apparent it was that Peridot was being truthful with him.

It never ceased to fascinate him how a notoriously self-centered gem like Peridot could be equally invested in going out of her way to prioritize the needs of others. Though obviously, Steven's needs far exceeded anyone else's in the technician's mind.

But… it made sense. Steven's happiness truly did become her own. To ensure his satisfaction was equally a selfless endeavor as it was self-serving.

"Well, you were right about that," Steven conceded; his tone soothing as he caressed Peridot's back. "I'd rather pump you up full of jizz than make a mess on the bed. One spot appreciates my stuff _a lot_ more than the other."

Peridot practically melted in Steven's embrace; she was embarrassed to have let a few tears slip past her defenses and roll down her cheeks, but it was a testament to how much Steven's approval and support meant to her. _Especially_ when she did something wrong.

"_Iloveyousomuch!"_ she squealed, choking out a few more cries before finally resting properly against Steven. "I mean, out of so many other prospects, you chose _me_ to be your lifelong partner in–in _everything._ I just… _I-I just_…"

Peridot sniffled as she finished pouring her heart out to Steven. "… wow, thanks."

"When I learned the difference between having a childhood crush and _really_ falling in love with someone… Peri, _you_ alone stood out. Once that distinction was made… no one else was ever a contender."

Steven meant every word he said. While Peridot was certainly not his first crush and technically not even his first love beyond the platonic barrier, there was nothing wrong with that. Steven knew how obscenely rare and unrealistic it was for a first love to make it this far.

The primary causes for a first love falling through often stemmed from one or both parties not fully comprehending what it meant to be _in love_ – or as Steven himself just said, the inability to distinguish a crush or attraction from true love.

And all of these causes were in effect when the hybrid learned the hard way that the one he first set eyes on ultimately lost her luster as a love interest. Though painful at first, it was ultimately for the best, as she remained a steadfast close friend to this very day in spite of their less-than-stellar falling out in the romantic sense.

During the hardest part of that initial falling out, however, Steven recalled that close to the same time, Peridot was rendered vulnerable for very similar reasons. She too was callously tossed aside by someone she deeply cared for; a deeply damaged soul that Peridot was determined to rehabilitate just as Steven did for her. And she followed Steven's example to letter, only for that to blow up in her face.

Even while the pair wallowed in misery over their relationships independent of each other's, they quickly found solace in sharing the painful experiences together.

While Steven was Peridot's first and only true love, the nature of the life she lived and the massive emotional whiplash she endured since her assignment to Earth made her a very unique case.

When Peridot had nothing left to her name, no means of returning to Homeworld, and eventually no Diamond to dedicate her entire life to, she was forcibly reduced to being little more than a lost, confused, and tortured soul.

Had Steven not been there to pick up the pieces and help Peridot build her true identity, the technician was certain she would not have survived for long on Earth.

Unlike Lapis, Peridot's compulsion to serve Steven went beyond a guilt complex and feeling indebted: without Steven, life seldom ever made sense to the young gem, no matter how quickly she adapted to life on Earth.

She simply didn't feel _complete_ without Steven in her life.

Of course, Peridot didn't understand just how deep her affection for the hybrid truly was until she woke up on an Earth without Steven in it. And soon after learning _where_ he was, Peridot was not only determined to bring him (and the rest of the Crystal Gems) back home, but ensure he _never_ left this world without her ever again.

As Peridot gradually learned more about Steven himself and his many struggles in life – most notably his issues with his mother and how nearly every gem _but_ her tended to treat the two like they were one and the same… and in the present day, _still_ having Rose's shadow linger over him since he accepted his role as Pink Diamond 2.0 – she desired more than anything to support him every step of the way.

And to her credit, Peridot's proclivity to directly ask Steven what he wanted, needed, and felt while being _absurdly _adamant that Steven was Steven whenever someone slipped up and referred to him as Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond was what helped the young man see this little gem's potential.

More specifically, Peridot's ardent support that she readily offered without asking for anything in return… _that_ was when Steven started to see the technician as something far deeper than a good friend.

And while he was smitten when Peridot finally admitted her feelings during their first Homeworld rescue mission, Steven was uncertain just how deeply committed his heart was to her at the time. While he didn't show it at the time, Steven was still emotionally vulnerable due to having broken away from Connie; it made him hesitant to risk getting hurt again by rushing through another potential relationship. _Then_ he was forced to abandon Peridot on that accursed planet (with her fate uncertain at the time); after he got over his grieving stage to watch Peridot further pour her heart out in a video message she would only allow him to see if she was presently dead (or presumed in this case)…

Only then did Steven fully realize he was madly in love with this gem. And regardless of what White Diamond had done to her while the Crystal Gems prepared for their final mission, Steven was fully committed to not only save her life once more, but assure the now-ascended gem that she indeed was the one for him.

Steven never looked back ever since.

"The only reason I was ever a viable option was because of what _you_ did for me," Peridot sweetly reminded her fiancée. "Everything I am today, Steven… either you helped make me that way, or my primary directive has more often than not involved helping you in any way I could. Not because I felt obligated… but rather, I knew you _needed_ it. So often you dedicate your life to helping others, but you do so at the expense of your own health… physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"I'd argue we all have damages in all three categories," Steven jovially countered. "But I get what you're saying… you've been a gem I can rely on when I'm not taking care of myself. And I really appreciate that, Peri… it's proof you're gonna be a _really_ good wife and mom one day."

Peridot squeaked and blushed madly at the thought of her idealized future self who was the quintessential embodiment of both roles.

While still locked in the embrace, Peridot raised her hips to finally free herself from Steven's flaccid cock. By breaking their connection, a brief spurt of cum mixed with lubricative juices of both saliva and the technician's natural fluids splashed down on their laps, making the couple simultaneously gasp from the sensation… followed shortly by some lighthearted laughter.

Despite that generous outpouring, the rest of Steven's jizz remained in Peridot's bulging belly, leaking out as slowly as it did when she first experienced this two years ago.

"Guess we're spending the night here again," Steven conceded with a chuckle; he obviously was not bothered in the least by this. "We're _both_ gonna get looks if we come back now…"

Peridot nodded in agreement as she rested back on Steven's lap, though she smiled as a small moan escaped her lips; despite being every bit as sensitive as Steven in every sense of the word, she couldn't help but be entranced with another brand new experience.

While the ascended gem's tentacle was back to its puny state, it was still very prehensile: now that Steven's worn-down member was freed, Peridot's tendril was quick to wrap itself around its larger counterpart in a coil-like fashion.

"_Eeeunnhh_… wha–what _is_ this…?" Steven groaned out with amusement.

"_Nyrrhhn…_ if I had to guess…" Peridot squinted and whimpered momentarily before focusing on the interesting union between their laps. "This is my… my temperamental genital's way of showing it has fully accepted you as my mate. Perhaps this… is a gem's way of bonding with said mate, to solidify our bond, and its way of communicating that it will be more compliant from now on."

Steven smiled knowingly at his wife-to-be. "I know you just made that up on the spot, but most of that sounds plausible, I guess."

The sight of two dicks entangled together regardless of the hosts' heightened sensitivity was quite the visual, however.

"I could stare at this all day…" he murmured.

"Oh? More so than _my_ lovely visage?" Peridot sharply countered, smirking herself. "I mean, come _on_. Which one of us are you actually marrying, Steven?"

Though he knew it was all in jest, Steven quickly refocused his gaze on the nude gem lovingly resting over his lap.

"This gem right here," he asserted, grabbing Peridot by the shoulders before he pulled her in close. "S'not even a contest. I want _you:_ nothing more, nothing less."

"Good answer," Peridot slyly commended as she was pulled in for a deep, passionate kiss. It had been a while since they locked lips together.

A pertinent thought came to the technician's mind just then.

"So, we've overwritten our sanctuary's shameful legacy with an objectively better performance," she acknowledged. "But now that we have a room of our own on Earth… does that mean our lunar getaway is obsolete…?"

Steven pondered that for a moment… but it didn't take him long to come up with an answer.

"Nah; I think we'll still need this place one day in the future," he stated. "Even though we've got our own room at home now, and we can do whatever we want in it… people could still barge in. Or at least blow up our phones with texts until we give in. It's our room, but everyone knows where _that_ is."

"Very astute," Peridot commended. "It truly doesn't embody the "getting away from it all" sentiment we've often had since launching Era 3 on Earth…"

"So let's keep it," Steven proposed. "I mean, you worked so hard making a special little place for us on the Moon, and the fact that we've been able to keep it hidden from everyone else all this time is pretty amazing when you consider how much we both suck at keeping things from people. Miraculous, even."

It didn't take much to sway Peridot's opinion on the matter as she snuggled against Steven's chest while their bloated bellies bumped against each other. "Very well. I _am_ rather proud of how our lunar sanctuary turned out, so I'd hate to just scrap it."

The couple fully entangled their bodies together while their limp members remained coiled together.

"Heh… it's so weird, but I _like_ feeling this full," Steven shyly admitted. "I know you really like it, too: that's why you kept it all inside you two years ago instead of willing it out."

"Good to know I'm not alone in enjoying something so… _strange_," Peridot gently replied. "Then again, I suppose it is part of you inside me, even after our genitals disengage… I think that's what inspires this euphoric feeling…"

"Good attitude to have," Steven praised the gem, bending down to kiss her gemstone just to elicit a brief squeal from her. "Whenever the day comes that we start having kids, you'll be like this _and then some_ on a daily basis for a long, long time."

That brought back haunting memories of the time Pink Diamond's spirit basically tormented Peridot with these hard facts of life just to get a rise out of her. That was the only time she ever had anything to do with Steven's mother… Peridot could only say based on her personal experience that the former Diamond of Life was just plain _bizarre_.

"I-I'm perfectly willing to endure any trial," Peridot assured, though her tone was shaky. "When that time comes… you know me, Steven. I won't let you down."

"Heh, if we went home right now, everyone would think we're pregnant already!" Steven chuckled. "Good thing your willpower is right up there with abstinence when it comes to birth control, right?"

All the good times came crashing to a halt.

Peridot _never_ recalled exerting her will to make Steven _or_ herself impotent or infertile.

As much as the couple failed to properly perform two years ago, they were _very_ certain to take precautionary measures to prevent any accidents.

Now, they had been so absorbed in making up for their poor performance that neither of them had a thought to spare about… _safety measures._ Both parties simply assumed it had already been done.

"... Peridot, is there a _reason_ you clammed up?"

"Wh-what are you even speaking of, you stupid idiot?!" Peridot defensively sputtered. "I've never eaten a clam in my life!"

Steven facepalmed at this; had he really never gone over _this_ phrase with Peridot before?

"Expression," he tersely explained. "Another way of saying you're being _really quiet_ all of a sudden."

"O-oh." Peridot blushed and forced a smile as she laughed out in spite of herself. "Well, how about that! You still have more bizarre Earth phrases to teach me!"

Steven didn't buy into this even for a second. "Yep, and you're deflecting. Be honest with me, Peridot: did you forget?"

"F-forget what?!" Peridot wailed, though her expression made her guilt painfully obvious. "Where is this even coming from?!"

"You tell me, Dot," Steven quipped. "We've been on the same mental wavelength for a while now, but all I'm hearing is you screaming over and over again… _and I quote:_ "Oh my stars, I forgot to do that! I'm such a clod!"."

Tears gushed from Peridot's eyes as she clung desperately to the young man's chest. By extension, her tentacle squeezed tighter against Steven's dick.

"Steven, _I'm so sorry!_ I-it completely slipped my mind!" she sobbed out her confession. "I-I was just so mentally preoccupied with making sure I didn't screw us over like last time, I-I just assumed I had done it already, but honestly… I can't recall actually asserting our bodily fluids to be impotent, or my body to be infertile!"

"Or _my_ body," Steven added. "Geez, Peri. That's… that's a _serious _oversight."

"_I didn't mean to forget!"_ Peridot bawled against his chest. "Y-you have to believe me! I-is it too late?! Can't I salvage this?!"

Steven sighed and tightly embraced his fiancée. "You could try, I guess, but after this much downtime… if it _could_ happen to either of us right now, it probably already has."

"C-can you sense any other life in either of us right now?" a tense and terrified Peridot inquired.

Steven shook his head. "It's too early. But give it a day or so, and I'll find out soon enough. At least this time a certain someone won't be _blocking_ my abilities…"

Peridot cringed at the reference to their rogue fusion and her many terrible deeds that landed them in a very familiar position. "Oh, stars… I screwed this up _badly_. Th-this is unacceptable of me! How could I–?!"

Her words were abruptly cut off by Steven's kiss.

"Peridot, I'm not gonna pretend this isn't a big mistake; it totally is," Steven calmly asserted. "But… what's done is done. Maybe we'll both get lucky and dodge a bullet here; maybe we won't. And if we don't… we'll deal with it as it comes."

"B-but Earth is still in a turbulent phase right now!" Peridot protested. "I-I told you last year I didn't want to raise my offspring in such a dangerous world!"

Steven sighed and patted his lover's disheveled blonde hair. "Then we should have been more careful. But there's no use in worrying about what we should've done… Peri, I want you to know this: even if the worst-case scenario happens, that won't change a thing between us."

Peridot shook her head at she buried her face in the crook of Steven's neck. "It _should_, Steven. I could have completely messed up our lives. As Crystal Gems, as guides in Neo Homeworld, and as intergalactic diplomats! _All_ of that will be compromised if we have to bear and raise offspring this soon! W-we still have so much to do–"

"And it'll get done," Steven promised. "We're not alone in this, you know. We've got plenty of friends who can help us out here. It'll be problematic, sure, but it's not like it'll be any less hectic raising kids even if we didn't do this until _way_ later."

However, none of this was really sinking in for Peridot, who continued to blame herself for her critical lack of foresight.

"I-I was irresponsible, Steven!" She argued as she rose up both hands and pointed to a certain finger of hers. "How can I be worthy of one day being your spouse when I very likely doomed the both of us to early parenthood?! N-neither of us are ready to be paternal _or_ maternal units, Steven!"

"Most parents aren't ready to be parents, Peri," Steven sharply told her, firmly grabbing her hand that beared the engagement ring. "That's not a reason to say you're unworthy of this ring! In fact, you've got no right to even **say** you're not worthy of it! **I'm the one who gave you this ring in the first place, Peridot!**"

The panicking gem suddenly went quiet.

"I felt what you thought needed to be done, Dot," Steven muttered, seething. "Unless you get poofed, I don't wanna see you even _thinking_ about taking it off! Don't you **dare **ever think you're not good enough to marry me! After everything we survived through together, I don't buy for a second that you really think that little of yourself just because you made a mistake!"

Peridot flinched, but despite her urges, she could not suppress her urge to offer a rebuttal. "This is a mistake of _catastrophic proportions_, Steven…"

"It's far from the biggest mistake you've ever made in your life," Steven asserted. "And I still didn't think twice about choosing you even after you nearly wiped _all_ of us out on Homeworld."

While it pained the technician to be reminded of the time she nearly screwed _everyone_ over (friend and foe alike) during the most crucial part of the final confrontation with White Diamond, she couldn't deny that Steven had a point.

This was a _big _mistake that could make everyone's lives infinitely harder and put a major dent in Era 3's progress. However… it wasn't the end of the world. It could still be managed.

"We gotta prepare for the worst and hope for the best right now," Steven told her. "Look at it this way, Dot: we'll get a lot more time off to be together if it happens to either of us. This is gonna be a complicated ordeal, but… this wouldn't be our first time dealing with something like this. We're gonna manage. We always do."

It was impossible not to think of the parallels that occurred a couple of years ago that involved a very similar situation. But it pained Peridot to let her mind linger on how that grandiose mess of a situation panned out. The end results were bittersweet… and the consequences of the outcome weighed heavily in her back of her mind.

".… I believe you, Steven," she quietly replied. "I'm just… worried now, how many ways this can all go horribly wrong for all of us. I can't stop thinking about what we sacrificed to resolve–"

Steven kissed his lover again; this time on the cheek. "Did you forget it's your birthday, Peridot? We're not gonna end it like this. Let's just focus on the positives for now, okay? We're still here, still healthy… uh, even if we don't exactly look it…"

"I suppose you're right," Peridot conceded. "While I regret not taking proper precautionary measures, I'd never regret what we did tonight. We've… redeemed ourselves as lovers. And we both enjoyed new experiences we initially didn't believe were possible."

"Exactly," Steven concurred, rubbing his nose against his fiancée's. "Our, uh, little buddies seem to wanna be tied together for _who knows_ how long, but while we've still got some energy to burn, let's just… y'know, enjoy being together while we still can."

Peridot smirked as she felt a large warm pair of hands slide down to cup her ass.

"_Please_. You say that like we're _not_ going to engage in coitus the moment we set foot in our new bedroom."

"True, but…"

Steven looked back down at the majestic view of the Earth behind him.

"Who knows when we'll have a view like _this_ again when we make love?"

"Hmm… a valid enough point, I suppose."

Steven smirked back at the technician. "You say, as you _stare at your ring again_."

"–_Ooooh!_ You smart-mouthed little clod! That does it; I'm revoking your speaking privileges here and now!"

Steven didn't mind this "punishment" at all; at this point, he was more than happy to use his mouth in other ways. When his lips locked once again with Peridot's, that itself felt like a form of returning "home".

For now, the newly engaged couple were perfectly content to spend the remaining hours of Peridot's birthday indulging in each other, sharing their pleasure, their passion, and their earnest love for one another.

All the while, the penis and tentacle remained locked in their union… intertwined as Steven and Peridot's destinies.


End file.
